Soba ni Iru Kara
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Trauma-Impian-Hubungan tak terduga, ia mencoba menguburnya dalam bumi yang paling dalam. Ia ingin hidupnya yang statis ini tetap berjalan, bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi bagaimana jika perubahan yang datang adalah warna paling cerah yang bersumpah selalu menempel pada dirinya? Main chara: Naruto U. & Hinata H. #Chapter 6; UP
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Sudah lama saya pengen membuat fict dengan genre hurt/comfort multichap, baru terealisasi sekarang.**

**Yosh, semoga kalian suka ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Soba ni Iru Kara belongs to me**

**Warning: setting AU, little OOC, typo(sorry), terinspirasi dari drama korea 'Thank You', tapi dengan alur cerita yang berbeda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Soba ni Iru Kara**_

_**Chapter 1: Beginning**_

**-.-**

Naruto berhasil menemukan dua kardus besar kosong di gudang. Ditenteng di satu tangan, berjalan cepat sambil menunduk melewati para pekerja pabrik yang melihat gelagatnya. Ruang dokter pabrik ada di ujung gedung utama, tersembunyi dari kebisingan, tapi strategis untuk ditemukan. Naruto tak akan merindukannya lagi.

Seminggu bekerja, dan dia resmi dipecat. Surat dari petinggi pabrik siang tadi dengan jelas menyuruhnya untuk segera mengundurkan diri. Rasanya kebas, seperti terbanting, ingin marah, tapi tak punya tempat yang tepat.

Apa yang salah? Ia merasa sudah mengikuti prosedur yang ada. Apa hanya karena sindrom _hyperaktif_-nya yang sulit dikendalikan hingga melubangi kulit seorang pekerja yang meminta balsem karena pegal? Atau menggores pisau bedah pada jari yang meminta dibalut karena luka?

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko ini. Lebih baik kehilangan satu dokter daripada harus menerima banyak komplain dari para pegawaiku, Naruto-_san_." Kata sang direktur siang itu, bahkan tanpa melihat matanya.

Naruto tidak diberikan pilihan, hanya putusan yang harus siap di ambil, "Ya, aku mengerti."

Dan, whuss... angin sore dengan cepat datang. Berhembus memasuki jendela ruang dokter pabrik yang hampir kosong dari properti medis.

Naruto mengambil troli kecil, meletakkan dua kardus besar dan dua kopor khusus medis di atasnya. Sejenak, ia menoleh pada ruangan yang hanya menerimanya seminggu kemarin. Ia tersenyum, melihat sinis pada tiga kardus ukuran sedang yang berada di samping meja periksa, baru datang tadi.

Yah, besok posisinya benar-benar diganti.

Pemuda yang belum lulus dari fakultas kedokterannya itu kemudian mendorong trolinya, melewati koridor tertutup yang dingin. Pabrik sepatu ini adalah yang ke tujuh. Yang ke delapan hampir mustahil diperoleh di Konoha lagi. Ia harus pindah. Demi skripsi, demi titel 'dokter' yang dibanggakan ayahnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku, menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Paman, aku butuh tiket ke Mizu... sesegera mungkin. _Arigato_."

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

"Kau memecatnya?" gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya memperhatikan pacarnya yang tetap memandang ke depan di belakang setir mobilnya.

"Ya." Tegas dan datar.

"Aku tak percaya Kau tega melakukannya, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain." Masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi, kan? Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Uchiha sepertimu?" gadis itu bersikeras, alisnya berkerut dengan ekspresi kecewanya yang tetap cantik.

"Jangan naif. Separuh pegawaiku akan mengambil cuti, pabrikku tersendat saat permintaan pasar meningkat. Aku kehilangan banyak uang dan kemudian tak bisa 'membelimu', bagaimana? Kemungkinan yang tidak menyenangkan bukan?" Sasuke memberikan rayuan dalam bentuknya yang khas. Mengambil kesempatan untuk menoleh demi mendapati ciuman dari wajah pacarnya yang terlalu dekat dalam jangkauannya.

"Ah!" Sakura menjauhkan diri, menutupi bibirnya yang kena serangan kilat. Wajahnya dengan cpeta merona. "J-ja-jangan bercanda!" matanya lalu terpejam, kepalanya bersandar di sandaran kursinya.

"Dia teman baikku, Sasuke-kun..."

"Dan aku pacarmu, berhenti bicara tentang dia. Aku lapar." Suara Sasuke melembut, meski tak tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu jangan bilang 'membeliku', bilang dengan versi lebih manis. 'Menikahimu' lebih baik, lalu…" pacarnya mengoceh dan Sasuke mendengarkannya sambil lalu.

Ia menggerakkan setirnya ke kiri, menuju restoran favoritnya demi memuaskan perutnya yang lapar.

Sore sudah habis dari tadi. Matahari sempurna dipeluk bumi, tak terlihat lagi. Langit gelap yang menidurkan warna lain serupa rangkaian biru-gelap-indigo-gelap, diacuhkannya.

Sengaja. Untuk melupakan semua masa lalu demi masa yang tak pernah ia perhitungkan. Ditelan waktu, dihapus jarak. Benarkah?

Di tempat yang jauh dari sana, yang memilih dikelilingi air, seorang wanita berjalan. Melalui jalan utama yang membuatnya dekat dengan dermaga. Sebuah kapal mendekat, kapal dagang. Terlihat dari karang-karang dan besinya yang kecoklatan, hampir menyerupai rapuh karena terlalu sering mengangkut beban. Tapi itu hanya tekstual.

Langkahnya berangsur cepat. Kapal tak pernah membuatnya merasa aman. Tergesa-gesa, berlari di jalan tanah yang diapit persawahan. Kodok-kodok menyambutnya dengan seruan kawin bersahut-sahutan.

Wanita itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jam makan malam hampir tiba, dan ia tak mau membuat anak dan ayahnya khawatir. Roknya melambai mengikuti gerak kakinya yang tak mampu berlari lebih cepat lagi.

"_Kaa-san_..." suara kecil itu datang dari samping. Di lahan sawah yang gelap tanpa penerangan, gadis kecil berambut pendek tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Cho! Ya Tuhan, apa yang Kau lakukan disana?" Hinata membawa dirinya memasuki pematang. Menarik seorang gadis kecil yang ternyata memegang seekor kodok.

"_Jii-san_ bilang, dia ingin makan ayam. Cho tak bisa menemukan ayam liar di sini, _Kaa-san_. Jadi, Cho menangkap ini."

Kwook...

Cho menyodorkan si kodok pada sang ibu yang membulatkan matanya. Tidak mendapat reaksi lain, Cho mengangsurkan kembali kodok jantan yang masih mengembang-kempiskan tenggorokannya. Tangan Cho kotor terkena lumpur yang juga menempel di beberapa bagian bajunya. Kakinya? Coklat seperti karamel hitam.

"Kau anak yang baik, Cho. Tapi jika Kau keluar malam-malam menangkap kodok lagi, papa beruang akan menangkapmu, Kau mau?"

"Tidak." Tegas.

Hinata tersenyum, mengusap kepala putrinya yang manis, "Anak pintar."

Keduanya berjalan pulang dalam terang yang sulit dijangkau. Cho bersenandung dengan riang, tidak melepaskan katak yang ia tangkap meski hewan amphibi itu terus melakukan perlawanan. Tubuh kecilnya melompat-lompat, bergerak bagai kincir angin.

Dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari ibunya, "_Kaa-san_, janji nanti ini dimasak ya?" Hinata otomatis juga berhenti, menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menyerah pada sepasang mata bundar berseri nun polos yang menatapnya dengan permohonan.

"Siap, Kapten." Hinata meyakinkan, menambahkan panggilan yang paling disukai oleh anaknya.

Cho tertawa, melompat lagi, lalu berteriak kegirangan, "_Yatta_!" lagu tak dikenal kemudian mengalun dari mulut kecilnya, "_Kapten menangkap kodok YA! Kapten hebat sekali, YA! Siapa dia ooo siapa dia, dialah Kapten CHO yang pemberani…_"

Pematang mereka tinggalkan, berdua berjalan beriringan. Cho tetap bernyanyi, sesekali suara kodok bersahutan dari kejauhan. Desanya yang tenang, kehidupannya yang cukup bahagia, orang-orang yang ia sayangi ada dalam jangkauannya. Hinata tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk mengubah keadaan ini.

Kecuali secara ekonomi, tentu ia ingin lebih baik.

Langit di atas mereka menggelap, membiarkan berjuta bintang unjuk sinarnya malam ini. Hari pertama di bulan kedua tahun ini, sinar terang di titik terbulat langit memantulkan cahaya matahari di belahan bumi lain.

Bulan baru telah datang.

Wujudnya pun sedikit berubah. Bagai lukisan cat air yang tersamar di dalam gelas kaca.

Mungkin, kehidupan baru juga akan menyapa mereka.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

**Masih bersambung…**

**A/N: file ini sudah mengendap di kepala saya semenjak dua tahun lalu, gila baru ditulis sekarang. Ahaha, menertawai diri sendiri atas kebodohan saya, haiiiiissssh.**

**Nah, meski terinspirasi dari drama korea 'Thank You', alurnya beda kok, sungguh ^^. Saya lebih terinspirasi pada pengambilan settingnya yang pedesaan gitu. Soalnya jarang-jarang drama korea set-nya di alam yang terpencil.**

**Afeksi antar tokoh kayaknya akan terlihat chapter depan #kokkayaknya? Hahaha**

**Jadi, saya minta review-nya yah, minna…**

**Review dalam bentuk apapun saya terima kok. Mau ngasih konkrit, silakan. Mau ngasih komentar-kritik-saran, monggo. Mau ngasih flame, **_**dozo**_**. Mau ngasih duit, nanya rekening saya dulu di PM #taboked.**

**Salam**

**Aiko fusui**


	2. Chapter 2: Ke Mizu

**Halo~ ^^. Saya bingung mau opening kayak apa. Hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Soba ni Iru Kara is mine**

**Warning: set AU, slice of life, saya tetap menambahkan warn berupa; 'lil OOC', Romance, Hurt/Comfort genrenya, rada gaje. Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih**

**This is my story… enjoy please**

**Soba ni Iru Kara**

**-.-**

**Chapter 2: ****Ke**** Mizu**

.

.

.

Angin pagi menyambangi Mizu dengan aroma asin garam dari arah lautan. Kilau mentari dari balik bukit mencercah kehidupan lain yang dengan cepat berwarna cerah. Dedaunan berayun, menuruti gerak angin yang bertiup. Mengabarkan bahwa udara lain datang bersama dengan keping nasib yang tidak terduga.

Cho bermain-main di depan rumah, ransel merahnya ia letakkan di dekat pohon sakura yang meranggas. _Jii-san _sedang meminum pil cokelat yang diberikan oleh _Kaa-san_nya. Matanya yang bulat besar tiba-tiba tertarik pada seorang pemuda pirang yang berjalan dalam kebingungan. Cho suka menolong orang, jadi dia berhenti mengorek semut-semut di depannya, berlari ke arah pemuda yang menyadari kehadiran tubuh kecilnya.

"_Konichiwa_, Paman kesasar?" tanya Cho, riang. Pemuda itu berjongkok. Melepas sejenak pegangannya pada koper besarnya untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan si gadis kecil.

"Paman sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Apa di sini ada penginapan, Nona Kecil?" Cho tersipu di panggil 'Nona Kecil' oleh pemuda yang memiliki mata sebening laut. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berpikir, sampai dia akhirnya bilang bahwa mungkin saja rumah di ujung jalan yang memiliki dua lantai itu adalah penginapan.

"Itu rumah paling bagus disini, tapi selalu sepi. Mungkin itu penginapan, Paman." Jari kecilnya menunjuk kepada atap merah yang menjulang di antara genting-genting rumah penduduk yang sederhana.

Sepasang mata biru itu mengikuti petunjuk, tersenyum penuh harapan optimis. Tangannya yang tan menggapai puncak kepala yang dipenuhi rambut halus berwarna gelap, mengelus-elusnya sayang sambil berkata "Terima kasih, Nona Kecil."

Detik tak ia sia-siakan lagi, kakinya bergerak membawanya dirinya berlalu dari sana.

Menit berlalu dan Cho memutuskan untuk memanggil ibunya yang masih sibuk menata bantal di kepala _Jii-san_. Sesosok wanita berparas lembut menyambut panggilan ceria itu dengan senyuman. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Cho dengan satu tangan lain menenteng tas merah putri tersayangnya.

Lagu Cho mulai bernyanyi; _Kapten Cho oh… Kapten Cho. Kapten yang baik hatiiii- suka menolong dan mandiri, siapa dia siapa diaaaa, Oh Kapten Cho yang pemberani…_

Pelan namun merunut dengan baik, Hinata mengikuti syair yang selalu disenandungkan oleh malaikat kecilnya.

"Kau pintar sekali membuat lagu, Sayang."

Cho menghentikan _refrain_ yang selalu bernada ceria miliknya hanya untuk mendongak dan tertawa puas kepada _Kaa-san_ yang berhati baik. gadis kecil itu berkata bahwa ia memang suka menolong dan suatu hari dia akan menjadi pengantin.

Hinata tertawa kecil, menganggap bahwa putrinya hanya menjadi seorang gadis polos yang menyukai permainan 'Putri dan Pangeran' yang bernuansa pink. Tapi Cho protes, dia berkata bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh akan cepat dewasa dan menjadi mempelai wanita.

"Aku bertemu paman tampan tadi pagi, _Kaa-san_. Dia memanggilku 'Nona Kecil'. Cho akan mempunyai 'Tuan Kecil' suatu hari nanti, kan?" mata polos itu berbinar sekaligus penuh harap. Ia menembus ke dalam perak yang bertolak belakang dengan miliknya, dan entah untuk ke sekian kalinya, Hinata tidak kuasa menghadapi pandangan itu.

"Ya, Kapten." Hela nafas berat terantuk pada udara pagi dari laut. Cho tersenyum, berterima kasih pada ibunya dan berjanji akan menangkap 'Tuan Kecil'-nya yang baik suatu hari nanti.

Gadis kecil itu kembali bersenandung, melepaskan gandengan tangan Hinata dan mulai melompat-lompat ceria di depannya. Bebas tanpa hambatan. Tulus dan penuh kehidupan. Seperti kupu-kupu yang baru menemukan sayap terindahnya.

"Nee, _Kaa-san_." Cho memanggil tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Kapten?" dan dengan cepat mendapatkan atensi dari wanita berwajah teduh tersebut.

"…, eum, tidak jadi."

"He? Jangan membuat _Kaa-san_ bingung ya."

Cho tertawa lagi, suaranya yang ringan selalu menggembirakan. "Cho akan selalu ada untuk _Kaa-san_."

Tertegun, matanya terasa sembab. Kalimat itu bukan sekali dikatakan oleh putri tersayangnya, tapi sensasi itu selalu menyertai dengan halus, menelusup ke dalam hatinya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sebersit senyum tanpa kata, kehangatan tanpa jeda, semua gerak-gerik keibuannya-lah yang akhirnya menangkup Cho dalam pelukan.

"_Kaa-san mo, _Cho_-Taichou_."

Angin laut berhembus, tenang dan damai.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Ujung jalan yang ditunjuk oleh gadis kecil berwajah lucu itu ternyata sebuah bukit hijau yang seolah memiliki dunia berbeda dengan sekitarnya. Ia membutuhkan setidaknya satu jam untuk sampai di depannya. Ia berpagar tinggi, dengan tembok yang semuanya dari batu hitam, kontras dengan bangunan yang terlindungi di dalamnya yang seputih awan. Rumputnya terawat, dengan pohon-pohon kelapa yang berayun mengikuti tuntunan angin. Dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat balkon-balkon yang menghadap jauh ke ufuk cakrawala. Menjanjikan muatan pemandangan sunset yang tiada bandingan karena pulau ini dikelilingi oleh banyak air.

Naruto mencari bel, dan hanya menemukan seorang penjaga gerbang yang sudah tua lagi rapuh. Yang hanya memakai kemeja lusuh dengan celana panjang kumal dengan sebuah tongkat yang membantunya berjalan. Naruto tidak yakin bisa menanyai orang tua itu, tapi keberadaannya yang cukup lama di depan gerbang yang tertutup, tak urung membuat penjaga tersebut menghampirinya.

Tertatih, ia bertanya tujuan Naruto. "Mencari apa, Nak?"

Calon dokter itu gelagapan, sedikit kaget dengan sambutan yang tidak ia duga. "A-apa disini adalah penginapan?"

Naruto diserang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban orang tua yang berbicara seperti mengeja. Otot kakinya yang mulai lelah terasa lebih lunak dengan kepastian yang datang bahwa rumah itu hanya villa milik pribadi, bukan rumah yang bisa disewa per malamnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia berbalik. Punggungnya yang diberati dengan ransel penuh dengan pakaiannya terlihat muram. Ia lelah, perjalanan semalaman dengan kapal dagang yang penuh dengan sayur dan ikan membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia juga butuh makanan, tapi sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada _food court_ atau kedai kecil yang bisa menyediakan sedikit penghiburan bagi perutnya yang meronta.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, duduk di sebuah batu yang menyembul di antara semak belukar tepi jalan. Tangannya merogoh ke samping ransel, menemukan sebotol air mineral yang isinya tinggal sedikit. Teguk habis. Hausnya belum hilang. Begitu pun rasa laparnya.

Kemudian, rasa sesal itu datang. Menyesali semua yang bisa ia sesali. Mengeluh dalam kesendirian yang sunyi. Meracaukan kata-kata yang tidak pernah bisa ia ungkapkan. Hanya bunyi "_Kuso_." Yang terdengar seperti desisan muncul perlahan darinya.

Matahari belum tinggi, tapi seolah sengatannya terus menarik ular dalam perut Naruto untuk bergejolak. Sampai akhirnya ia berjalan lagi, terhuyung menuju arah tak tentu. Menuruti aliran angin yang menuntun langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah bangunan beraroma asin.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut yang terkepang ke belakang yang beraura manis muncul dari balik pintu yang mengilat. Sosok itu sedemikian membekas di benaknya. Dalam diam, halusinasi Naruto membelai pada batas rasa haus, lelah, dan laparnya. Tubuhnya jatuh, berdebam pelan di atas tanah yang kotor. Sedikit ia berharap bisa melihat wajah wanita bak malaikat itu.

Namun pandangannya menggelap sekian detik sebelum akhirnya mendengar langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Kesadarannya hilang bersamaan dengan harapannya untuk diselamatkan.

_Semoga setelah ini, aku bisa makan_

Lalu entah berapa lama waktu berjalan, mata birunya mengerjap karena sebuah tangan yang menyentuh keningnya. Aroma menyengat alkohol menusuk hidungnya. Cahaya pertama yang masuk adalah neon redup di atasnya, dan ia merasa nyaman dengan kain hangat basah yang terasa menyejukkan di dahinya.

"Sudah sadar?" seorang wanita, dengan wajah khawatir menyambutnya kembali dari alam tak bernama. "Minum dulu." Satu gelas besar air gula hangat tersorong di depannya, Naruto tak ambil pusing untuk menolaknya. Ia sadar bahwa secepatnya ia membutuhkan minuman yang banyak. "Anata, dia sudah sadar…"

"Sa-ya dimana?" Naruto bergerak duduk, menghadapi wanita paruh baya yang berteriak memanggil suaminya.

"Ah, sudah sadar rupanya. Tuan baik-baik saja?" suara besar itu hangat, buru-buru mendekati Naruto yang masih bingung dengan keadaan tiba-tiba ini. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan dengan lirih berkata "Ya."

"Saya dimana?" ia mengulang.

"Tuan di rumah saya. Tenang saja, makan dulu. Maaf hanya ada nasi dan ikan. Hyuuga_-san_ bilang Tuan harus banyak minum air gula dan makan nasi."

Satu piring yang terlihat melambai mesra padanya terbawa di hadapan. Rasa lapar menguasai, dan tak banyak waktu terbuang untuk berpikir ulang.

"_Ittadakimasu_."

Suapan pertama, terasa begitu nikmat. Seolah itu adalah makanan yang baru dijatuhkan dari surga. Perutnya memang sudah lama kempes, dan mengisinya hanya dengan gas dan air bukan pilihan yang bijak.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak." Wanita berwajah ramah itu mengingatkan. Merasa heran campur senang melihat manusia pertama yang begitu lahapnya memakan hidangannya.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Dua hari Naruto menginap di sana, membantu sebisanya demi bisa makan dan tidur gratis. Tapi ia mulai merasa tidak enak. Rumah itu hanya berupa rumah sederhana yang memanjang, dari kayu dan tidak terlihat banyak perabotan. Berpenghuni lima orang; sepasang suami-isteri, adik laki-laki dari sang suami, seorang bocah lelaki, dan seekor kucing. Kemarin, secara tidak sengaja, ia mendengar pertengkaran si adik yang bernama Yahiko dengan Kouta, anak dari Nagato_-san_ dan Konan_-san_.

Masalah kamar yang sekarang ditinggali oleh Naruto.

Jadi, sore itu, selesai membersihkan halaman rumah, dia menemui Nagato_-san_ dan Konan_-san_ yang sedang bersantai di teras belakang.

"Saya mau pamit. Saya akan mencari tempat tinggal di sekitar sini."

Kedua orang itu berpandangan, menghela kelegaan yang tidak Naruto pahami, tapi ia mengerti.

"Tinggallah lebih lama disini." Naruto tahu itu hanya keramahan wajar, sopan santun yang wajib dilakukan. Tapi ia merasa cukup. Naruto cukup tahu diri untuk menjadi beban tambahan keluarga petani itu.

"Terima kasih, Konan_-san_, tapi saya tidak mau merepotkan." Kata Naruto. Tas dan kopernya sudah ia siapkan. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya Naruto_-san_ hati-hati. Kami belum tahu ada penginapan atau tidak, tapi coba cari di daerah dekat laut, mungkin Hyuuga_-san_ punya kamar kosong."

"_Arigato gozaimasu_." Ia bersalaman, dengan empat anggota keluarga tersebut. "Selamat tinggal."

Lalu langkahnya bergerak ke arah selatan, laut menyambutnya dengan senandung ombak dari kejauhan. Ia bingung, tapi lega luar biasa. Tanpa tujuan kembali ke keadaan awal, namun ia merasa ringan bergerak.

Berbekal sebuah nama marga yang terdengar kuat, ia berharap menemukan nasib yang lebih menentramkan. Setidaknya bisa tidur dan makan secara tenang dan segera membuka praktek pra-kedokteran di desa pulau Mizu ini sehingga-

"_Are_?"

Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah kiri, pada pematang sawah yang menguning tertimpa sinar sore hari. Menemukan gadis kecil bermata besar nun polos yang ia tahu suka tersenyum lebar.

"Paman?"

"Nona Kecil?"

Gadis kecil itu melompat girang, keluar dari pematang kemudian lari kepada pelukan Naruto. Terkejut, mungkin juga tidak siap, Naruto terjatuh ke belakang atas serangan mendadak dari tubuh kecil yang penuh semangat itu.

"Paman kesasar lagi, hihihi?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum canggung, "Ehehe, yah, sepertinya begitu."

Dari kejauhan, seorang wanita berlari mendekat. Rambutnya yang gelap dikepang ke belakang. Rok panjangnya melambai mengikuti gerakannya yang agak kerepotan. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang yang penuh dengan siput sawah.

"Cho!" gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Berbalik arah untuk menyambut kedatangan ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_…"

Pemuda bermata serupa laut dangkal itu hanya bisa melongo. Melihat semuanya dan seolah terlempar pada ingatan samar yang membersit dalam benaknya. Wanita berkepang dengan aura manis-bangunan beraroma asin. Dia kah?

Untuk sekian detik dalam hidupnya, Naruto memuji yang namanya efek _slow motion_. Entah itu hanya bualan otaknya, namun ia cukup menyukai momen ini. Saat dimana sang wanita mendongak, memberinya akses lebih jelas untuk menghapalkan garis wajah cantik di depannya.

Matahari hampir ditelan sempurna oleh batas samudra, memercikkan cahaya sunset yang istimewa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia sukup bersyukur bahwa bisa melihat sosok itu-yang begitu menawan dalam cahaya istimewa sore hari. Aroma angin laut, udara bukit yang seolah menggelar sauh, sedikit rambut sampingnya yang tak melambai tak ikut terkepang, suara katak samar bersautan. Dalam diam, Naruto terpana.

Dalam diam, Hinata tersenyum canggung. Cantik sekali.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

**Masih bersambung…**

**Jadi akan ada apa dari pertemua mereka ya?**

**Oh ya, Cho artinya kupu-kupu ^^. Hyuuga Cho…?**

**Saya minta review untuk menge-post chapter berikutnya.**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**Guest: **Terima kasih ^^, jawabannya bisa dilihat jika mengikuti terus fict ini. Hehehe #ketawasetan

**Meong chan: **iya, dia sudah punya anak. Saya bapaknya #ngawur. Terima kasih ^^

**NaruHina shipper: **saya juga nggak sabar membaca review kamu lagi :D

**Guest: **Terima kasih. Setelah melakukan pencarian, kamu benar. Judulnya kayak ost Naruto yang 'Soba ni Iru Kara'. Ahaha.

**JihanFitrina-chan: iya**, dia punya anak. Saya bapaknya #tendang.

**Andypraze: **waaaa, Terima kasih ^^. Sebenernya saya juga nggak lengkap nonton dramanya. Hanya tau secara garis besarnya doang. Wahahaha… saya usahakan. Yosh!

**Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar kalian pada kolom review di bawah yaaaaa :D**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Beat

**Saya bingung mau ngomong apa sebagai opening, jadi langsung aja yah~**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: ****set AU, slice of life, saya tetap menambahkan warn berupa; 'lil OOC', Romance, Hurt/Comfort genrenya, rada gaje.**** Typo? Sorry.**** Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih**

**Oh ya, supaya lebih jelas, saya kasih tahu umur mereka disini=**

**Hinata: 25 tahun**

**Cho: 5 tahun**

**Naruto dan Sakura: 23 tahun**

**Sasuke: 24 tahun**

**Hinata meski lebih tua, dia awet muda kok ^^, hanya sedikit lebih tua #plak!**

**This is my story… enjoy please #mengelus-eluspipiyangbergambarmerah**

**Soba ni Iru Kara**

**-.-**

**Chapter ****3: Heart Beat**

.

.

.

Gerak matahari yang tertutup awan menggelantung di langit, menunjukkan bahwa pagi sudah mulai dari sekian menit sebelumnya. Gerimis yang menurun dari fajar, membuat beberapa orang menunda kegiatannya. Memilih meringkuk lebih lama dalam lindungan selimut tebal, atau sekedar menghabiskan ocha hangat di dalam kotatsu bersama keluarga.

Namun, yang beberapa, masih memiliki jadwal yang tidak mudah ditukar dengan rayuan hujan. Pemuda itu bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, mengintip jendela yang menjadi alir air gerimis pertama musim panas ini.

_Cuaca yang cerah_, pikirnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ditunda. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia bersiap, mengenakan kaos oblong bermerk dengan jeans gelap favoritnya. Sarapan sepotong roti dan empat buah tomat seperti biasa.

Semuanya terorganisir. Segalanya.

Kopor terakhir diangkat ke dalam bagasi yang sekarang menjadi penuh. Ia kemudian menghidupkan mesin SUV hitamnya, keluar lagi untuk menjemput ibunya yang memaksa ikut ke Pulau Mizu. Kemudi tergenggam dalam jemarinya yang kuat, hatinya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa optimis.

"_Kaa-san_ yakin?" wanita paruh baya di sampingnya mengangguk dalam bajunya yang anggun.

Gerimis dari tadi tidak berhenti jatuh. Kaca SUV-nya ditutup, siap melaju menembus jalanan Konoha yang sedikit basah.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Pagi itu Cho bangun lebih pagi, ia melepaskan selimut dari tubuhnya dan kemudian berlari keluar. Tanpa mengingat tanah dingin yang akan bersentuhan dengan kaki mungilnya, ia tanpa beralas kaki menuju kebun kecil yang penuh tanaman mungil di depan rumahnya.

"_Yatta_!" pekiknya riang. Kabut halus keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil. Ia berputar-putar, bernyanyi tanda gembira.

Matanya tak henti berbinar melihat kuntum mawar kuning yang merekah dibasahi embun. Ia meraih gayung kelapa dan mengisinya dengan air, menyiram dengan lembut seperti membelai sayap capung. Ia kemudian berjongkok, mengamati tanpa rasa bosan pada bunga yang selama ini selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"_Ohayo_…" sapanya

"Oh, _Ohayo _Cho." Bunga mawar tidak punya suara bass seperti itu. "Sedang apa?" suara itu milik paman pirang yang masih kelihatan mengantuk, keluar dari pintu depan, mendekatinya.

Cho bangkit, rambutnya yang pendek halus berayun manis mengikuti kelincahannya. Tangan mungilnya menarik Naruto mendekat, menuntunnya untuk berjongkok bagai _guide_ yang menunjukkan hewan langka yang rapuh namun sangat mengagumkan.

"Jangan dipegang, Paman! Dia belum mekar sempurna. Lihat, lihat!"

Entah Naruto yang penurut atau memang dominasi manis Cho yang lucu yang membuatnya terdiam dan ikut menikmati detik-detik pagi itu. Yang jelas, seiring dengan mahkota kuning yang amat pelan bergerak keluar, hatinya lega bisa ada di tengah keluarga kecil Hyuuga.

Benaknya kembali mengawang pada beberapa jam sebelumnya, sore hari, dan matahari hampir terlelap.

"Bisa minta tolong menunjukkan arah ke kediaman Hyuuga?" dia bertanya.

"Aku Hyuuga!" Cho memekik. Mulutnya masih tersenyum. "_Kaa-san_ juga Hyuuga, Paman." Kedua matanya yang besar kemudian mendongak, menatap ibunya yang bingung seketika.

"_Hontou_?"

Sulit menolak ataupun mencari alasan pada setiap mata penuh harap bagai bayi. Hinata sudah sering dikalahkan oleh pandangan semacam itu milik Cho. Dan sekarang, ia juga berhadapan dengan jenis pandangan sama dari seorang tak dikenal.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan mencari kami?" suaranya yang lembut terdengar canggung, ada ketakutan samar yang terselip dalam pertanyaannya. Sikap defensif terbentuk secara reflek.

"Nagato-_san_ bilang Anda mungkin memiliki kamar kosong, kalau boleh, saya menginap?" diam, seolah udara ikut menegang, Naruto buru-buru membetulkannya. "Eum, maksud saya, saya akan menyewanya. Setiap minggu saya akan membayar sewa kamarnya."

Wanita itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Matanya yang seperti bulan baru memutus pandangan, mencari objek lain untuk berkonsentrasi berpikir. Dua menit. Dua menit terlama yang pernah Naruto rasakan.

"100 yen per minggu." Kata wanita tersebut tiba-tiba.

Naruto hampir tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri. Seolah beban itu terangkat dari punggungnya, ia pun menggeleng mantap. "_Iie_! 1000 yen per minggu."

Pipi wanita itu merona, matanya melebar dengan pupil indigo yang tak percaya.

"Tidak akan telat, dan selalu kontan." Tambah Naruto.

Buru-buru wanita itu menyalaminya, mengatakan bahwa secepatnya akan membersihkan kamar kosong yang tak terpakai di rumahnya. Masalah tempat tinggal Naruto terselesaikan. Pemuda itu mengekor di belakang Cho-yang berjalan melompat dalam gandengan ibunya-dengan kelegaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan

"A-ano, Hyuuga-_san_?" Ibu-anak itu menoleh. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh penyewa kamar mereka. Tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar, Pemuda itu malah memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Ya, eum…" wanita itu kesulitan memanggil.

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto." Sambung Naruto cepat. Mengambil tempat di samping wanita yang tingginya hanya sampai mulutnya. "Anda?"

"Oh…" pipinya kembali merona. "Hyuuga Hinata." Kemudian mengambil jarak menjauh.

Mereka sampai di rumah berjarak cukup jauh dengan komplek lain, tradisional dengan kesahajaan terhadap alam yang terus saja menyeru angin asin. Jauh dari kata mewah, tapi menimbulkan kesan rindu yang kuat saat pertama kali melihatnya. Naruto bersyukur bisa dengan cepat menemukan tempat tinggal. Menempati kamar berdinding dan berlantai kayu dengan satu futon dan lemari kecil di sampingnya.

Kamarnya ada di dekat halaman depan, Pagi itu suara Cho terlalu mustahil untuk diacuhkan. Ia menyibak selimut, tanpa sandal hangat berbulu, telapak kakinya menyentuh papan kayu di suasana pagi yang dingin. Cho disana, si Nona Kecil kemudian menariknya dalam dunia penuh warna yang menyenangkan, sampai Hinata datang, menyuruh mereka untuk tenang.

_Jii-san_ masih tidur, tidak boleh ada kegaduhan. Naruto nginyep bersama Cho, memendam rasa ingin tahu bagaimana garangnya wajah _Jii-san_ yang belum ia temui.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

"Nagato_-san_ bilang, Hinata-san yang kemarin menemukan saya pingsan?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, menghentikan sejenak gerak pisau yang mengiris mentimun di tangan Hinata.

Wanita itu mengangguk, punggunggnya menegak, aura defensif keluar secara spontan darinya. Kakinya mengambil jarak, menjaga tubuhnya berada di luar jangkauan Naruto.

"Nagato_-san_ juga bilang kalau Hinata_-san_ yang mengarahkan mereka untuk mengurus saya." Naruto tersenyum. "_Arigato nee_."

Ada suara halus seperti menghela nafas yang terasa berat dari sampingnya. "Tidak. Kebetulan rumah Nagato-san yang paling dekat dengan pabrik tofu, saya minta maaf tidak bisa menangani Anda sepenuhnya." Kedua pundaknya meluruh, lebih rileks.

Satu tangan menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal, yang lain menggenggam amplop yang terlihat gemuk "Oh, saya sudah berterima kasih pada keluarga Nagato_-san_, jadi saya rasa harus berterima kasih sama Hinata_-san_ juga."

Lalu sunyi datang tanpa tanda. Naruto bingung mulai dari mana.

"Ano, Naruto_-san_, kapan uang mingguannya dibayar?" yang memulai justru wanita pemalu itu. _Syukurlah_, batin Naruto. Semuanya kemudian terasa lebih mudah. Transaksi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya suara _Jii-san_ dari kamarnya terdengar memanggil Hinata.

Pagi itu Naruto bertugas mengantar Cho ke sekolah. Gadis kecil itu memimpin di depan, berjalan melewati beberapa pematang dengan jarak yang berputar-putar. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang menampung anak-anak kecil di bawah tujuh tahun untuk belajar baca tulis, gambar, serta menghitung. Mereka berdua sampai saat pintu kelas akan ditutup.

"_Jaa_, Paman."

Harusnya Naruto segera kembali, tapi ia melupakan rute yang diberikan Cho tadi pagi. Kakinya malah membawanya berpetualang lagi, entah kemana. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari rumah kepala desa setempat. Kertas alamat dari Hinata berisi huruf yang sangat rapi, sebuah nama di atas gambar denah yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

Jiraiya_-sensei._

Catatan kecil berada di ujung kertas, sopan dan rapi.

_Harap berhati-hati, kalau Beliau mengajak minum, cari alasan untuk segera pergi._

Orang seperti apa kepala desa itu, Naruto ingin menemuinya sesegera mungkin. Ia mengambil jalan utama desa, menebarkan pandangan pada aktifitas penduduk yang kebanyakan adalah bertani. Nagato_-san_ juga bertani, kedelai putih yang diangkut ke pabrik tofu yang berjarak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Kemudian kakinya berhenti melangkah di pertigaan kecil. Menerawang jauh ke atas bukit. Satu bangunan berdiri di kakinya. Villa yang dijaga oleh si kakek rapuh. Ia memutuskan kembali berjalan saat sebuah SUV hitam melewatinya, melaju di atas jalanan tanah menuju villa dengan kecepatan yang menimbulkan debu di belakangnya.

Baru pertama kali Naruto melihat kendaraan mewah ada di desa ini. Pasti pemilik villa.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa meter di depannya, kendaraan itu berhenti. Pintu belakangnya terbuka, dan makhluk yang meloncat dari dalam sontak membuat Naruto terkesiap di tempatnya.

"_Baka_ Naruto…" suaranya masih sekeras dulu, mungkin saja tubrukannya juga masih mematikan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengambil satu langkah mundur, tubuhnya membentuk kuda-kuda abal, demi mempertahankan diri dari serangan pelukan bertenaga besar ini.

Bruk. "Waaaa~" tetap saja keduanya jatuh.

"Jangan kekanakan, Sakura." Suara lain datang dengan wibawanya. Kedua orang yang jatuh dengan cepat mendongak. Gadis di atas Naruto dengan cepat berganti posisi; bangkit dan berdiri manis di samping pacarnya.

Naruto merasa terintimidasi, meskipun ada setitik kemarahan tak bernama yang menyempil pada emosinya. Ketika tangan berbalut jaket mahal itu terulur padanya, jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman. Ia mengabaikan kebaikan di depannya, berusaha berdiri sendiri dan memandang lelaki di depannya mengulum lengannya sambil menahan emosi.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, atmosfernya sudah lain. Kedua orang itu saling men_death glare_ satu sama lain, pemenangnya sih sudah kelihatan, tapi tekad teman satu kampusnya itu patut dibanggakan juga.

"Kau juga disini, **dokter**?" Sasuke mulai. Sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"_Mo, yamete_ Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto disini pasti-"

"Tentu saja, memang apa masalahmu?" Naruto tak mau kalah. Tidak ada getaran dalam suaranya, ia sepenuhnya siap menghadapi orang yang memecatnya ini.

"Su-sudahlah, err, Sasuke-_kun_, kita harus segera sampai. Kasihan _Kaa-san_, beliau pasti butuh istirahat." Gadis itu masih berusaha menjernihkan udara. Kebekuan tak nyaman itu harus segera dihindari. Satu-satunya cara yang ia punya adalah membawa Sasuke menyingkir dari sana.

"Hn." Entah itu gumaman atau sebuah kata tak terdefinisi. Setelah itu, Sasuke melunak, memeluk pinggang Sakura, berbalik dan berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil. Ketika gadis itu menoleh untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, Sasuke meraih wajahnya, mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada bibir gadis yang merona.

Secara gamblang, memamerkan apa yang ia punya yang tak pernah bisa Naruto miliki.

Mobil dinyalakan, suaranya halus. Tak seperti geraman Naruto, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Saat kendaraan itu menjauh, barulah Naruto berani berteriak.

"SASUKE _MAHO_!" teriakannya memang tak sampai pada telinga yang bersangkutan, tapi cukup membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Ia terengah-engah, mukanya memerah dan pundaknya naik turun.

Udara memang tidak kembali seperti semula, tapi cukup bisa dihirup daripada beberapa menit lalu "_Kuso._" Satu umpatan, dan hati Naruto mulai terkendali.

Sudahlah, ia harus segera menemukan rumah Jiraiya-_sensei _untuk mendapatkan ijin membuka klinik di desa ini. Sambil mencoba melupakan amarahnya dengan bersenandung dan menyapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengannya, angin menuntun langkahnya. Mengembara dengan petunjuk denah yang lucu.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Jiraiya-_sensei _tidak semengerikan yang ia bayangkan. Pria itu tua, ceria, dan sangat gondrong. Yang tidak pernah ia sangka adalah pria tua berwajah mesum itu adalah seorang kepala desa dan memiliki seorang isteri berwajah cantik. Namanya Tsunade-_san_, yang memiliki klinik pengobatan di samping rumah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ngasih tahu sebelumnya kalau Jiraiya-_sensei _punya isteri seorang dokter?" Naruto mengeluarkan protesnya setelah bercerita di meja makan. Perlu diketahui bahwa biaya sewa yang ia bayar juga termasuk makan-mandi dan keperluan dasar lainnya. Jadi, tiap keluarga Hyuuga makan, ia juga turut serta.

Naruto juga sudah akrab dengan _Jii-san_ yang rapuh dan agak pikun. Ayah dari Hinata itu memiliki mata tajam yang semakin pudar. Dengan kelemahannya kini, wajah yang tirus dan seolah menyimpan banyak rahasia itu tampak sedikit jenaka. Naruto suka saat dimana ia dan Cho bermain puzzle dengan _Jii-san_. Untuk kesekian kali, entah pembawaan Cho yang riang atau memang mereka merindukan kebahagiaan sederhana, Naruto dan _Jii-san_ seolah kembali menjadi diri mereka yang polos ketika bersama gadis cilik itu.

"Anda tidak bertanya, Naruto_-san_." Hinata tetap tenang, menyuapi _Jii-san_ dengan nasi yang lebih lembut.

"Oh, ayolah, tidak udah seformal itu padaku. Ayo ber-'aku-kamu'?" Naruto menawarkannya sudah beberapa kali. Tanggapannya dingin; sama sekali tidak ada reaksi.

Selalu, setelah makan malam selesai, Naruto menemani Cho dan _Jii-san_ bermain. Pernah ia menawarkan bantuan kepada Hinata untuk mencuci piring bersama, tapi wanita itu langsung mengunci pintu dapur, tidak mengijinkannya membantu sama sekali. Jadi daripada mendapatkan bantingan pintu tepat di depan hidung, Naruto mundur.

Biasanya jika sudah selesai mencuci piring, Hinata akan ikut bergabung. Tapi malam itu, dia keluar dari dapur dan langsung menuju kamar, kemudian keluar lagi dengan pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Di tangannya ada payung yang diambil dari samping kotak televisi yang tidak pernah hidup lagi setahun lalu.

"_Kaa-san_ mau kemana?" Cho mendeteksi sesuatu. Ia menghadang ibunya yang baru berjalan tiga langkah dari pintu kamar. Naruto mengamati, _Jii-san_ tetap asyik dengan puzzlenya yang berwarna terang.

"Beras sudah hampir habis, gula juga. _Kaa-san_ mau ke toko Lee-_san_, Sayang."

Cho membelalak, "Paman mata bundar?" Hinata mengangguk. Seketika mendapat balasan semangat dari putrinya, "IKUT~"

Ada perdebatan kecil setelahnya. Hinata tidak mengijinkan anaknya ikut karena Cho bertugas menjaga _Jii-san_ sampai dia pulang. Cho ingin ikut karena harus menagih janji rahasia antara dia dan Paman Mata Bundar. Keduanya gigih, Hinata juga tidak enak harus menitipkan _Jii-san_ pada Naruto yang notabene adalah tamu.

Cho hampir menangis, dan akhirnya Naruto mengambil alih.

"Biarkan Cho ikut, Hinata-_san_. _Jii-san_ biar aku yang jaga. Semuanya pasti aman." Sembari mengeluarkan cengiran dan jempolnya. Cho tertawa, mengatakan bahwa pose itu mirip sekali dengan pose favorit Paman Mata Bundar. Naruto yang tidak tahu siapa itu si Mata Bundar hanya bisa tertawa, paksa. Lega karena akhirnya Hinata bisa tersenyum dan debat yang sedikit berisik itu berakhir.

"Ano, Hinata_-san_, TV-nya boleh dihidupkan?" agak canggung bertanya seperti itu sebenarnya sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto butuh hiburan.

"TV-nya mati setahun lalu Naruto_-san_."

Tidak ada lagi yang dipertanyakan, "Oh…"

Seperti khasnya Cho, perjalanan tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa bernyanyi. Janji rahasia itu ternyata adalah gendong sambil berlari. Tentu Cho yang digendong oleh Lee_-san_ yang penuh semangat itu. Mengitari halaman lima kali dengan kecepatan lari seperti tanpa beban. Cho puas, tertawa dan membuat janji lagi dengan Paman Mata Bundar yang ngos-ngosan di teras tokonya.

Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Isteri Lee-_san_ yang tengah mengandung pun hanya bisa melihat kekonyolan suaminya itu dengan senyuman. Membiarkan tingkah aneh itu terjadi, lumayan bisa memberikan hiburan pada dirinya dan janin yang sudah berusia lima bulan itu.

"Suamiku memang seperti itu, biarkan saja Hinata_-san_, saya menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu."

Jadilah Hinata ikut menonton hal tersebut, sambil berharap keluarga itu akan terus bahagia.

"Pulang dulu, Paman Mata Bundar…" Cho melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

"OSH! Datang lagi ya, sering main. Berasnya akan sampai satu jam lagi ya~" Kedua pasangan itu pun melambaikan tangan sampai Hinata dan Cho berbelok ke tikungan jalan besar.

Jalan besar adalah jalan utama, akses keluar-masuk desa pada dunia di balik samudra yang mengelilingi Pulau Mizu. Rumah Hinata yang dekat pantai tentu mengharuskannya melewati jalan ini. Setelah melewati pertigaan, Hinata masuk ke persimpangan yang melewati persawahan, dan sinar rumahnya akan terlihat. Ia hapal rute itu, malam-malam di sini lumayan aman meskipun rumah penduduk berjauhan. Tidak akan ada hal-hal aneh yang akan membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Namun ia hanya manusia, ia pun tidak memiliki penglihatan masa depan.

Ketika ia memandang laut, Cho berhenti bernyanyi. Tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba melepaskan diri.

"Cho!" sebelum ia sempat menangkap kembali putrinya, gadis kecil itu sudah berlari menghampiri sebuah kendaraan mewah yang terparkir di kanan jalan. Wajar bagi seorang anak kecil yang senang melihat kendaraan bagus yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri, namun kakinya spontan terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup tidak normal. Seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi linu.

"Ah, Kau suka mob-" perkataan lelaki itu juga terhenti saat ia mendongak. Menemukan satu sosok wanita yang membulatkan matanya besar-besar seolah sedang melihat hantu.

Untuk beberapa detik, waktu seolah membeku. Bahkan suara Cho yang riang tak bisa menyadarkannya pada realita. Kedua manusia itu masih saling berpandangan. Sang lelaki melakukan pergerakan, maju ingin mendekat. Tapi Hinata juga melakukan langkah menjauh meski rasanya sendi lututnya berkarat.

"_Kaa-san_!" Cho menarik ujung baju ibunya. Dua pasang mata menatapnya secara reflek.

Hinata seolah kehilangan suaranya, ia seperti sedang sakit flu akut saat mengucapkan, "C-cho~"

Lelaki di hadapannya gemetar, jantungnya yang sedari tadi sudah tak terkontrol karena kehadiran sosok masa lalu, menjadi lebih ekstrem dengan panggilan yang diberikan anak itu pada Hinata.

Ia juga kesulitan menemukan kata-kata. Seperti diserang gagap mendadak, lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya dan Cho bergantian

"Hi-hina-ta, mung-kinkah…?"

Cho tidak bisa mengerti ada apa dengan ibunya dan Paman yang tampan itu. Ia mengguncang tubuh ibunya, tapi tubuh wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu begitu dingin dan gemetaran. Apa yang terjadi?

Sayang, Cho terlalu kecil untuk mengerti urusan orang-orang dewasa. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti-setidaknya di usianya sekarang- bahwa kedua manusia itu tengah mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak pernah diinginkan.

Sebuah serangan bertubi-tubi pada hati yang dipaksa melupakan masa lalu.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

**Masih bersambung…**

**Saya butuh suntikan semangat, review misalnya. Saya sangat suka membaca review dari kalian. Membantu saya mendapatkan mimpi indah ^^**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**Vicestering: **sebenernya bisa ditebak lho kalo melihat covernya, hehe

**Guest: **okidoki

**JihanFitrina-chan: **yup, oke dah…

**Dark Blushter: **ikutin terus biar nggak bingung yah, hehehe #modus

**Leontujuhempat: **oke

**Guest: **eum, seperti balesan review sebelumnya, kalo lihat covernya bisa tahu kok. Apalagi lihat mata Cho, hehehe.

**Ran tachibana: **ndak, saya nggak akan membuat Cho kena HIV. Nanti kesannya jiplak cerita banget kalau kayak gitu, hehe

**Amu B: **yupyup ^^

**Guest: **bisa jadi bisa jadi :D. etto, pasti akan lanjut, hanya saja saya kehilangan feel, sedang ngorek-ngorek di tumpukan jerami nih. Hehehe

** : **terima kasih, seru juga mendapat reviewmu ^^

**Andypraze: **hahaha, kurang pas ya? Saya malah suka entah kenapa, selera saya agak aneh sih :D. kenapa dibawa ke keluarga Nagato-san? Ada jawabannya di chap ini ^^. Saya nungguin reviewmu lagi

** : **oh, tidak. Pertemuan perdana mereka-yang bener2 bertemu itu ya pas sore hari itu, kalo sebelumnya kan pas Naruto mau ambruk, tapi bagi saya itu bukan pertemuan ^^

**Hyuuga Diva Atarashii: **oh oh oh juga, hehe. Bapaknya siapa ya? Mungkin setelah baca chapter ini ada clue buat nebak?

**Chichi: oh**, nggak. Saya lagi pengen bikin Happy end disini ^^

**Saya berdebar-debar menunggu review kalian, ugh saya sepertinya kena heart beat juga. Hahaha**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	4. Chapter 4: Masa Lalu

**Halo semuanya… apa kabar?**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: ****set AU, slice of life, saya tetap menambahkan warn berupa; 'lil OOC', Romance, Hurt/Comfort genrenya, rada gaje.**** Typo? Sorry.**** Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih**

**Keterangan umur**

**Hinata: 25 tahun**

**Cho: 5 tahun**

**Naruto dan Sakura: 23 tahun**

**Sasuke: 24 tahun**

**This is my story… enjoy please **

**Soba ni Iru Kara**

**-.-**

**Chapter ****4: Masa Lalu**

.

.

.

Ia memeluk boneka _bunny_-nya lebih erat, ingin tidur lebih lama.

"Nata-_chan_! Bangun! Bangun!" tapi manusia itu tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah. Kedua tangan kecil itu terus saja berusaha merebut si _bunny_. Menyingkap selimut tebal berwarna _peach_ hingga menggelitiki tubuh yang menggelung di bawahnya.

"Kya~ _yamate_!" tubuhnya yang mudah geli terperanjat. Bangkit dengan cepat untuk menghindari kedua tangan usil itu. "Sasuke-_kun,_ _YAMETE_!"

Pintu yang terbuka, membingkai sosok yang lebih dewasa. Itachi berdiri di sana, memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana yang hangat. Ia tersenyum, kunjungan pagi di matanya selalu menjadi penyegar yang menyenangkan. Sampai gadis kecil itu menangis, adiknya berhenti berulah sejenak. Menggunakan kesempatan, gadis itu berlari mendekatinya, menyembunyikan tubuh pendeknya di balik punggung Itachi.

"S-sasuke-_kun_ nakal." Dia mengadu.

Itachi kemudian menatap ke dalam sepasang mata yang serupa dengannya. Dengan kuasanya sebagai kakak, satu tatapan membungkam si usil yang kini menunduk. "Jangan gitu Sasuke-_kun_, kasihan kan Hinata-_chan_?"

Adiknya tetap diam, memainkan selimut yang ada di pangkuan. Itachi membimbing Hinata, menuntunnya mendekati anak yang masih menunduk di atas ranjang itu.

"Sekarang harus baikan. Oke?"

Sasuke kini mendongak, menemukan senyuman hangat di wajah kakaknya. Ada sedikit rasa kesal saat ia melirik Hinata yang masih menggenggam erat tangan abangnya. Ia juga ingin menggandeng Hinata.

Jadi, ia mengulurkan tangan kanan pendeknya. Sembari menggumamkan kata maaf, perlahan ia merasakan hangat tangan Hinata yang menelusup lewat telapak tangannya. Halus dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Taman itu luas, hijau dan banyak permainan anak yang dipasang disana. Meski banyak permainan, yang menjadi pelanggan tetap disana hanya tiga orang. Di luar lapangan, dua _baby sitter_ siaga menjaga. Sesekali memanggil mereka untuk minum susu atau sekedar makan sarapan.

Itachi yang lebih tua enam tahun lebih suka menyembunyikan diri di rumah boneka. Sama sekali tidak terusik meski namanya berkali-kali dipanggil. Mengetahui hal yang terlalu biasa terjadi, ia hanya menyampaikan pesan "Jangan sampai jatuh, nanti sakit." pada kedua bocah yang sangat suka berlari.

Gadis kecil yang hari itu memakai rok tutu itu akhirnya lelah dan terduduk menangis. Memeluk _bunny_-nya seolah bisa menyelamatkannya dari tangan perompak di depannya. Bocah lelaki itu berdiri angkuh di depannya, memamerkan pedang kayu dengan gerakan mengangkat sedikit topinya seperti bajak laut.

Mangsanya sudah menyerah.

"Nah, Nona-_chan_, Kau harus aku penjara." Katanya sambil menunjuk area kecil di bawah perosotan. "Ayo Nona-_chan_." Ia mengulurkan tangan, menunggu sampai Hinata melepaskan sesenggukannya dan menyambut tangannya.

Berdua, mereka berjalan. Kaki-kaki mungil nun pendek menyeberangi kotak pasir dengan kardus mainan, menjadikannya kapal di tengah samudera. Sampai di seberang, langkah-langkah kecil itu kembali memutari ayunan. Sampai batu terakhir batas taman, di bawah perosotan yang aman, Hinata terkurung.

"Aku menang." Tawanya mengundang tawa yang lain, tangan kanannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Hangat yang nyaman menyelimuti dari arah tak terduga. Bersama tawa riang Sasuke, air mata Hinata berhenti, berganti dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan tawa berseri.

.

.

.

"Aku _'Senpai'_-mu tahu!" gadis itu menyingkir, melepaskan tangannya yang sedetik lalu digenggam oleh seorang cowok kelas satu.

Muka pemuda itu cemberut, ngambek seperti kebiasaannya yang entah dimulai kapan. Jurusnya yang itu memang dulu mampu mengalahkan pertahanan Hinata, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ia sudah SMP, dan kedewasaan adalah yang ia bangun disini. Sebisa mungkin, kenangan masa kecil yang bahagia dan semua sifat kekanakan yang memberikan banyak rasa senang, ia simpan rapi dalam peti sebagian hatinya.

"Kau nggak sayang aku lagi?" cowok itu merajuk. Kantin menjadi lebih ramai demi menonton _drama live_ yang sebenarnya.

Satu langkah mendekat oleh Sasuke, dibarengi dengan kaki Hinata yang bergetar mundur. Sepasang mata bagai pantulan bulan itu memandang takut pada dua bola hitam yang masih merajuk di hadapan. Ia terus berusaha lari, tapi kakinya hanya bisa membuat gerakan mundur.

Sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak seseorang. Satu tangan besar menangkap bahunya yang melemah. "Halo~" suaranya memaksa Hinata mendongak, perasaan bahagia menyusup ke dalam hatinya seketika.

"I-itachi-_nii_…" Pria itu tersenyum, menikmati waktunya sebagai seorang yang dewasa.

"_Aniki_!"

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_, bentomu ketinggalan~"

Satu bungkusan diangkat ke depan, kemudian begitu saja diletakkan di atas meja. Wajah ramah nun tampan itu tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa muak karena tahu dia tak bisa membuat dirinya menjadi seperti itu.

Itachi selalu nomor satu, bahkan di mata Hinata yang ia sayangi.

Padahal, ia juga ingin Hinata memandangnya sebagai 'lelaki', bukan anak kecil yang selalu harus mencuri perhatiannya dengan sikap yang jahil

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Sasuke mendekat, apapun resikonya, ia harus bisa setidaknya mengetahui kabar wanita itu. Namun semakin gerakan pelannya terbentuk, teriakan histeris datang bersamaan. Anak di samping wanita itu kebingungan. Berkali-kali memanggil ibunya agar bisa tenang.

"Hi-hinata…"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Wanita itu akhirnya tak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk tetap berdiri. Ia jatuh, terduduk, namun tangisnya tidak bisa keluar. Cho semakin bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika saja ia tidak nakal berlari penasaran pada sebuah mobil yang bagus, _Kaa-san_ pasti tidak seperti ini.

"Hi-hina…"

"Paman tetap disitu." Sasuke tersentak, seolah suara kecil itu memiliki kuasa penuh atas dirinya.

Mungkin ini satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia akan melindungi ibunya, tidak ingin melihat _Kaa-san_ sebegitu menyedihkan. Tubuh kecilnya dengan berani, berdiri di depan _Kaa-san_. Merentangkan tangan dan semampunya memasang wajah paling mengerikan.

_Seharusnya rumah-rumah penduduk berdekatan saja, biar kalau teriak bisa terdengar_, pikir Cho.

Tapi dalam kenyataan, sama sekali tidak begitu. Lahan-lahan masih banyak berbentuk sawah dan kebun, rumah-rumah penduduk berjauhan khas pedesaan. Tidak akan berhasil jika ia berteriak, mungkin yang mendengarnya hanya sekumpulan serangga malam dan katak yang selalu berbunyi dari tempat persembunyiannya yang basah.

Sasuke frustasi. Di depannya, wanita yang ia sayangi di masa lalu tengah ketakutan pada dirinya, dilindungi oleh seorang gadis kecil yang mempunyai mata serupa dengan miliknya. Ia menelan ludah, seperti bercermin pada jiwa yang murni, ia tidak pantas mendekati mereka, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Menahan semua perih dan gejolak yang datang tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengalah. Ia berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya. Menghidupkan mesin dan dengan perlahan meninggalkan keduanya di belakang.

Cho memperhatikan segalanya, sampai pada matanya yang tidak lagi menangkap bayangan mobil bagus itu, ia memeluk _Kaa-san_ yang masih menangis. Memberikan penghiburan yang paling bisa ia lakukan.

"Jangan menangis~ Kapten Cho disini… melindungi _Kaa-san_ yang baik hati. Kapten Cho yang pemberani, datang kemari, pembawa kedamaian dan keadilan, yayaya…"

Cukup lama ia bernyanyi, sampai akhirnya isak pedih ibunya tak terdengar lagi.

"_Kaa-san_, _isshou ni kaero_."

Hinata menatap anaknya takjub. Kedua matanya menyelami dua bola yang serupa dengan milik sosok di masa lalunya. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa membenci gadis kecil ini. Rasa sayang dan cinta yang ia miliki telah jatuh sempurna pada putri yang selama ini menemani hidupnya. Tidak ada yang ia butuhkan lagi selain Cho di sampingnya.

Perlahan, ia tersenyum. Menghapus jejak air matanya dan mulai menggandeng Cho pulang ke rumah mereka yang tentram.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali." Sosok Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, berkacak pinggang dengan wajah jenaka. Maksudnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata-san dan Nona Kecil, tapi raut muka keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"_Jii-san_?" Hinata meliriknya sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, melewatinya dengan dingin.

"Eh, s-sudah tidur. Hehehe." Entah kenapa, hawa dingin dan aura defensif yang lebih kuat itu membuatnya merasa sangat gugup. Seolah sedang berada dalam kawasan yang sama sekali berbeda, tidak diakui.

Wanita yang tampak kacau itu kemudian meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur. Memberikan sebuah tanda pada tempat beras di depan rumah. Tanpa suara apapun lagi, bahkan tiada kata lembut selamat malam padanya, wanita itu memasuki kamarnya. Tidak ada bunyi ceklek, hanya debaman halus yang menelannya pada dunia yang terpisah.

Pilihan Naruto jatuh pada Cho yang menyilangkan kaki di depan puzzlenya. Menjatuhkannya ke lantai untuk kemudian ia susun ulang. Si Nona Kecil itu juga tampak aneh, tidak biasanya bermuka muram seperti itu.

"Nona Kecil?"

Kepala berambut gelap yang pendek itu mendongak. Kedua bola matanya berusaha tersenyum. Tapi bahkan untuk Cho, berpura-pura bukanlah suatu bidang yang ia kuasai.

Naruto mendekat, duduk di samping Cho yang langsung menghambur padanya.

"Paman akan disini terus, kan?"

Wajah kecil itu terbenam dalam perut Naruto, mencari perlindungan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun tentang bagaimana mengurus anak kecil, apalagi kini dia dihadapkan pada Cho yang belum pernah menampakkan ekspresi seperti ini.

Anak-anak kecil yang ia temui di bangsal anak rumah sakit cenderung bermuka muram, susah minum obat dan terkadang ada yang hyperaktif.

Jadi layaknya orang dewasa sajalah, meniru seorang perawat yang pernah ia lihat, mengelus punggung kecil itu sembari membisikkan kata sayang. "Nona Kecil tersayang, Paman janji akan selalu menemani Nona Kecil."

Gadis kecil itu tidak mengeluarkan isak, pun air mata. Hanya kedua tangan yang semakin erat memeluk Naruto.

Ada lebih dari lima belas menit Cho tidak bergerak dari posisinya dari awal. Kaki Naruto yang mulai pegal, akhirnya membuatnya menepuk pelan pipi gembilnya. Wajah itu tidak lagi merespon, matanya terkatup dengan deru nafas yang teratur. Wajah itu damai, dalam belaian mimpi yang tidak bisa diintip siapapun.

Naruto tersenyum, ikut merasa damai melihat semuanya. Meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Yak, saatnya memindahkan tubuh kecil Cho pada futon yang tepat.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

"To-_kun_?"

Kepala berambut pirangnya menoleh ke belakang, _Jii-san_ dengan kedua matanya yang pucat menghampirinya, ikut duduk di beranda samping rumah. Menikmati pagi yang menyelemuti udara di desa ini.

"Ada apa _Jii-san_?"

"Putriku menangis, Hinata-ku menangis?"

Tadi pagi, saat tidak sengaja berpapasan di ruang keluarga, sepasang mata bagai bulan itu memang terlihat sembab. Pipinya yang putih terlihat pucat dan beriak. Pandangannya selalu ke bawah meski Naruto menyapanya. Kepangan rambutnya juga tidak serapi biasa.

Hinata menangis?

"Aku tidak tahu, _Jii-san_."

_Jii-san_ menghela nafas berat. Kemudian kembali ke dalam hanya untuk mengambil kacang polong kesukaannya.

"_Jii-san_ lapar?" orang tua itu mengangguk, matanya melihat ke arah laut yang berombak halus.

Naruto tersenyum, menepuk pelan bahu orang tua di sampingnya. "Sebentar ya, aku akan masak sesuatu."

Ia bangkit, menuju dapur yang tertutup. Memanggil nama Hinata beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban, ia mengetuk lebih keras dan pintu itu terbuka tanpa hambatan. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya lobak yang teriris dan panci beras yang mengepul. Merasa bertanggung jawab, Naruto mengambil alih. Menyiapkan apa yang bisa ia siapkan, ia menyeringai, berniat akan membuktikan kehebatan memasaknya.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit sampai masakannya siap. Ia menemukan seguci kimchi, mengambilnya sedikit untuk sarapan dan menggoreng ikan yang ia temukan di dekat rak bumbu. Tidak ada yang sulit. Memandang sekali lagi pada hasil masakannya yang kini tertata rapi di meja makan sebelum memanggil _Jii-san_.

"Jangan dimakan dulu, _Jii-san_. Aku akan menemukan mereka untuk makan bersama."

Tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah kamar Hinata yang kali ini tidak terkunci. Nekad, ia membukanya. Sama seperti dapur, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ia mencari ke depan rumah, belakang rumah, bahkan ke kamar _Jii-san_. Nihil.

Tempat terakhir, kamarnya.

Cho semalam tidur di sana. Kenapa bisa ia lupa! Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu. Futon Cho belum ditinggalkan, tubuh kecil itu tetap terlelap dalam pelukan… Hinata?

Naruto memandang takjub, entah kenapa hatinya berdesir. Hinata ada di dalam kamarnya, memakai futonnya yang menempel pada futon Cho. Memeluk buah hatinya dengan protektif namun terlihat nyaman. Dua manusia itu tertidur, memejamkan mata secara penuh.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, ada intuisi yang menyuruhnya untuk membelai pipi Cho. Intuisi lain memberikan jalan baginya untuk mengecup pipi gembil itu. Sama sekali tidak menyentuh apa yang tidak menjadi haknya, membiarkan Hinata begitu saja dalam kenyamanannya sendiri. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lelah, ia tidak tega harus memutus mimpinya.

Jadi, Naruto beranjak, membisikkan "Cepat bangun ya~" sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Mungkin intuisi yang sama, mungkin juga pemandangan penuh kedamaian yang tak mampu ia rusak, yang membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya bergejolak. Tekad yang entah darimana asalnya, datang dalam sokongan keberanian tak bernama.

Tekad yang membangun keinginan muncul begitu saja. Keinginan untuk melindungi mereka dari apapun, keinginan untuk tidak membiarkan mereka menangis, keinginan untuk membuat mereka bahagia.

Bahkan juga, keinginan untuk selalu bersama mereka.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Jiraiya-_sensei_ tidak mengijinkannya membangun sebuah klinik. Sudah ada satu klinik dan membangun lagi hanya akan merepotkan, begitu katanya. Kepala desa itu hanya mengijinkan Naruto menjadi dokter sementara di klinik isterinya yang senang karena mendapat liburan.

Klinik itu hanya berupa dua ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh pasrtisi kayu tipis yang dicat serupa dindingnya. Satu untuk ruang tunggu; merangkap ruang kerjanya, satu lagi untuk ruang periksa pasien, lengkap dengan ranjang pasien dan selang infus.

"Jangan pikir karena ini desa terpencil, peralatannya tidak memadai, Bocah." Kata Tsunade-_sensei_ saat melihat Naruto yang takjub dengan selang infus dan beberapa peralatan lainnya. Lelaki itu nyengir, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Pasien perdananya adalah Cho.

"Whoaaa, Paman keren sekali…" Cho murni memuji. Tubuh Naruto yang tinggi dengan pakaian rapi dan jas dokter yang putih benar-benar mempesona.

Pulang sekolah, gadis kecil itu mengajak ibunya mampir ke klinik Paman Pirangnya. Duduk dengan antusias di ranjang pasien dan mendesak untuk diperiksa dengan stetoskop. Naruto mengabulkan permintaan itu. Mendeteksi detak jantung dengan stetoskop dan berpura-pura berbicara serius.

Hinata menunggu di ruang sebelah. Ada perasaan aneh saat ia melihat jas dokter milik Naruto. Ia memang sering kesini untuk membantu Tsunade-_sensei_ praktek, tapi ini pertama kalinya dari sekian lamanya ia melihat jas dokter yang putih di pakai disini. Perasaan aneh itu yang akhirnya berhasil membuatnya merona dan memilih menunggu Cho di ruang ini.

Ia mengira-ngira, apa gerangan nama perasaan ini.

Berpikir dan berpikir, pada satu jalan, ia tidak memiliki lagi kemampuan untuk menemukannya.

Padahal jawabannya jelas; rasa rindu.

"Selamat siang…" seorang wanita datang, membawa suaminya yang terbatuk sepanjang jalan.

Pasien pertama! Dalam arti sebenarnya.

Sambutan datang dengan sangat antusias. Naruto menurunkan Cho dari ranjang dengan cepat, kemudian keluar dari balik partisi dengan wajah girang bukan main. Pipinya bersemu, dan senyumnya yang lebar tidak bisa ia tahan. "S-silahkan… Selamat datang." Bahkan ia bisa diserang gugup seperti itu.

Agaknya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, kedua orang itu saling tatap sebelum menuruti perkataan orang-yang-nampaknya-dokter disini. "Mari, k-ke ruang periksa."

Cho menghampiri ibunya yang tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang bertingkah kikuk. Ia sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang dokter yang profesional. Belum-belum sudah di suruh ke ruang periksa. Sungguh deh. Namun ia maklum, Naruto pasti sangat senang hingga menjadi seperti itu.

Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"K-kenapa disuntik! Aku belum kau periksa!"

"LEPASKAN SUAMIKU!"

Hinata menelan ludah, semuanya ternyata tidak baik-baik saja.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti instingnya. Ia masuk, menginterupsi apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto kepada pasien tua itu. Pemandangan di balik partisi bisa dideskripsikan sebagai berikut; lelaki tua yang dipaksa berbaring di ranjang, meronta memegangi lengan Naruto yang mencengkeram lengannya sementara tangan yang satu lagi memegang jarum suntik, dan sang isteri yang histeris menarik-narik jas Naruto kuat-kuat.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Satu tepukan tangannya mengalihkan segalanya. Ia maju, dan menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto dengan mudah. Tidak, Hinata tidak mempunyai kekuatan bak gorila, ia dan auranya yang menawan sudah cukup untuk hal itu.

"Biar saya yang tangani." Tangannya cekatan, mengambil stetoskop dari leher Naruto dan memasangnya pada telinganya sendiri. Matanya yang teduh meyakinkan lelaki tua itu untuk berbaring, menyilakan Hinata untuk memeriksa dadanya.

Hanya tiga titik, dan Hinata mempersilahkan mereka mengikutinya ke meja di ruangan sebelah.

"Tuan hanya batuk kering, dadanya memang akan terasa sakit, tapi itu bukan TBC seperti yang Tuan khawatirkan. Istirahat yang cukup, jangan terlalu sering minum kopi, dan perbanyak minum jeruk nipis hangat atau jahe hangat. Kemudian minum obat ini dengan teratur." Hinata beralih pada rak yang menyimpan banyak obat-obatan. Mengambil beberapa kapsul dalam plastik dan memberikannya keterangan.

Naruto terdiam, takjub dan terpesona dalam satu waktu. Hinata di depannya kini bagai tabib dari negeri surga. Cantik, pintar, dan bersahaja.

"Tiga kali sehari, Tuan."

Dua orang itu menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah. Puas. "Berapa semuanya, dokter?"

Hinata bersiap membuka buku harga saat tiba-tiba Naruto menyela. "Tidak perlu, ini hak spesial karena ini hari pertama saya buka klinik, jadi hari ini gratis."

Dua orang itu tersenyum lebar, sang wanita menghela nafas lega. Mengatakan banyak sekali terima kasih bahkan saat mereka pamit untuk pulang. Hinata mengamati semuanya dalam hening, diam-diam merasa kagum dengan Naruto yang kembali bermain dengan putrinya.

"Cho, ayo kita pulang. Kasihan _Jii-san_ pasti sudah menunggu." Hinata berdiri, tangannya terulur pada Cho yang tertawa.

Naruto ingin bertanya, "Hinata-_san_ tanggap sekali pada pasien. Apa Hinata-_san_ belajar dari Tsunade-_sensei_?"

Hinata ingin bilang sesuatu, tapi yang keluar hanya pembenaran berupa "Ya." Yang terasa mengganjal.

Antusiasme datang, Naruto tahu ia sama sekali tidak pernah suka diajari oleh seorang yang sepertinya tidak lebih ahli darinya. Tapi orang di depannya kini mempunyai lebih banyak kesempatan menjanjikan dibanding dirinya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Tolong, ajari saya, Hinata-_san_." Ia membungkuk khidmat, memberikan penghormatan dan harapan yang besar pada Hinata yang terpana.

"Cho, a-ayo pulang." Hanya itu yang keluar. Tidak ada yang lain. Naruto tentu saja kecewa, menghela nafasnya dan kemudian tertawa kaku. Memaksa sekarang bukan ide bagus, di rumah nanti harus ada serangan yang lebih baik, pikirnya.

Sebenarnya Cho ingin bermain lebih lama, tapi teringat _Jii-san_, ia jadi tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Tangan mungilnya melambai, berjalan bergandengan dengan sang ibu yang menjaganya tetap aman. Naruto juga membalas lambaiannya, berjaga di depan pintu sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia kemudian masuk, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menguntit Hinata dan Cho dari jarak aman.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

**Masih berlanjut…**

**Naa, minna… ini hari perdananya Naruto buka praktek, ada yang mau jadi pasien? Hihihi**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii: **sayangnya tebakanmu benar, dear… ^^ maaf nggak bisa sekilat si Minato

**Vicestering: **oh… gitu. Jadi Cho itu punya rambut yang gelap dan kedua mata onyx yang bundar nun polos, gitu. Hehe

**Amu B: **ada apa ya? Yang jelas ada saya yang menunggu review anda ^^. Yey, saya membuat anda penasaran… hadiahnya apa nih? Hehe

**Andypraze: **kayak sinetron? Saya berusaha nggak akan seperti itu ^^. Memang Sasuke, entah kenapa auranya cocok sekali. Hehehe. Iya, ada yang aneh dengan Hinata memang. Sampai tamat, harus dong. ^^ mohon semangatnya~

**JihanFitrina-chan: **iya, hehehe. Yah begitulah perannya… oke

**Guest: **yupp

**Gorm Speir: **dengan berat hati saya bilang 'Ya'.

**Arip scarlet: **iya, itu memang Sasuke. Um… ikuti terus kisah ini ya~ hehee

**Meong chan: **iya, bapaknya Cho yang masih penuh keraguan.

**Bohdong palacio: **sesekali saya ingin membuat fic yang konfliknya begini, hehehe. Eum… Sasuke punya perannya sendiri sih, hehe

**Rantachibanasoraaoiyl: **sebelumnya, nama kamu panjang sekali… hahaha, artinya apa yah? Iya, yang sama memang Hinata punya anak dari Sasuke. Akhirnya saya inginnya happy ending sih…

**K: **iya, memang saya kapasitasnya segitu. Gomen ne… Yup, Cho anak mereka ^^

**Ah, sebelum log out, saya nggak akan bosan untuk minta review dari kalian. Entah dalam bentuk apapun ^^. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya~ **

**Yosh, sampai ketemu di chap depan…**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	5. Chapter 5: Kejutan

**Halo~ lama nggak update… ada beberapa alasan yang klise kalau diceritakan. Jadi, langsung aja yah**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: ****set AU, slice of life, saya tetap menambahkan warn berupa; 'lil OOC', Romance, Hurt/Comfort genrenya.**** Typo? Sorry.**** Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih**

**Keterangan umur**

**Hinata: 25 tahun**

**Cho: 5 tahun**

**Naruto dan Sakura: 23 tahun**

**Sasuke: 24 tahun**

**This is my story… enjoy please **

**Soba ni Iru Kara**

**-.-**

**Chapter ****5: Kejutan**

.

.

.

Naruto percaya pada kekuatan pengalaman. Guru terbaik yang mengijinkan untuk memilih; belajar darinya atau membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Ia ingin segera menemui banyak tipe guru semacam itu. Masalahnya, selama ini dirinya hanya mampu menyerap banyak teori tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan banyak praktikum.

Salah satu pemicu faktornya adalah sifat 'terlalu'-nya yang aneh. Keterlaluan itu hanya muncul pada saat dirinya begitu senang sekaligus luar biasa gugup menerima pasien yang memintanya untuk berperan sebagai dokter. _Nervous_, tanpa kepala dingin.

"Hinata_-san_, Tsunade_-san_ sedang berlibur. Beliau tidak mau diganggu, kumohon… ajari saya jadi keren seperti tadi."

Makan malam sudah selesai, piring-piring kotor pun sudah dibersihkan. Hinata bersiap bergabung dengan anak dan ayahnya ketika orang ini tiba-tiba mencegatnya di depan pintu dapur yang ia tutup.

"Ma-maaf Naruto_-san_…" jauh dari lubuk hatinya, wanita itu sangat ingin membantu. Mengajari apa yang selalu menjadi perhatiannya kepada pemuda pandai yang bodoh ini.

Naruto mendecak, ia bukan tipe lelaki penyabar. Tapi bukan berarti dia mudah berputus asa. Seolah tidak mengenal kata lelah, ia terus saja mencerca Hinata dengan permintaan sama.

Cho hanya bisa terkikik geli, menemukan wajah ibunya yang teduh kini memerah menahan malu dan juga rasa kesal yang tidak beralasan hanya karena gangguan ini. _Jii-san_ sama sekali cuek, terpekur pada mainan puzzle yang baru diambil Cho tadi siang dari sekolahnya.

Naruto masih gigih bergerak, melancarkan berbagai rayuan dan janji-janji yang sangat menggiurkan seperti menyapu rumah dan mengurusi pakaian kotor. Pemuda itu terus mengikuti pergerakan Hinata, dia duduk begitu dekat dengan mata berbinar penuh permohonan, mengekor bagai anak anjing kemanapun, bahkan ke kamar mandi.

"…, akan kubayar berapapun. Kumohon Hinata-_san_… ajari aku sekeren tadi~" mukanya tambah memelas, dan mata mengantuk Hinata tidak lagi bisa dihibur oleh pemandangan itu selain segera menyelesaikannya.

Sudah cukup. Ini berlebihan. Meskipun sejujurnya, ia telah luluh saat Naruto berjanji akan menjadi tukang bersih-bersih rumah selama ia mengajarinya.

Hinata menghela nafas, tidak siap jika harus menyerahkan perasaan beratnya pada minatnya dari dulu. Ia menyukai kedokteran, karena itu ia selalu berusaha mencapai nilai terbaik dalam kelasnya, bahkan selalu mempertahankan namanya di urutan pertama ranking sekolahnya. Semua usahanya juga membawanya pada impiannya di salah satu bangku mahasiswa Todai, mengenakan jas lab berwarna putih dan mempelajari apa yang ia minati.

Kini, ada seseorang, pemuda penuh semangat yang jujur, membawa kembali apa yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan, masa-masa menegangkan nun indah di waktu lalu, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan, sepenuhnya ia tahu secara sempurna.

"Saya bukan ahli kesehatan, tapi saya menyukai bidang kedokteran. Semampu saya, Naruto-_san_ akan saya ajari biar tidak gagap menanggapi pasien."

Kalimatnya lugas, tanpa senyuman, ada keramahan khas, dan menciptakan sebuah takdir baru yang belum pernah ia uji coba sebelumnya. Naruto menerjangnya, begitu spontan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tidak siap. Gembira sekali sampai lupa pada siapa pelukan itu ditujukan.

Wanita itu kaku, sarafnya seolah berhenti memberikan sinyal. Menunggu sampai Naruto selesai mengucapkan terima kasih dan selebrasinya sebelum dia bisa kabur dari situasi yang tidak diduga itu.

"_Arigato_, Hinata-_san_." Kata Naruto sekali lagi sebelum Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya. Sama sekali tidak mengurangi intensitas tawa lebar dari telinga ke telinganya. Berjalan begitu santai dan ringan untuk bergabung dengan Cho dan _Jii-san_ yang kembali memainkan puzzle baru.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan terlindungi, dia kepayahan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ada yang aneh dengan degup jantungnya yang mendadak mempercepat diri, wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga, dan perutnya seolah terlilit dengan rasa aneh yang mengawang tidak jelas.

Ada lebih dari satu jam sampai akhirnya dia keluar, menuntun _Jii-san_ yang mulai mengantuk ke dalam kamar beliau dan membawa Cho ke dalam pelukan tidurnya.

Naruto memanggilnya, memberikan senyuman lebar yang amat tulus. Dengan kedua mata berbinar penuh harap, ia mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Selamat tidur, Hinata_-san_. Juga Nona kecil, mimpi indah."

Dan wanita itu menunduk, tidak berani mempertemukan matanya yang perak pada luasnya biru dalam mata di depannya. Mempercepat langkah masuk ke dalam kamar, dan berharap pagi bisa membawa dirinya normal kembali.

Seharusnya ia menata mental dan keanehannya, karena sejujurnya, Naruto tidak akan mau menunggu tenggat waktu persiapan untuk mengambil ajaran yang Hinata janjikan padanya.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Laptopnya masih menyala, tidak ada wifi yang bisa digunakan untuk menjelajahi dunia digital di hadapannya. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Seharusnya ia harus segera tidur agar besok bisa segera bertemu kepala desa setempat. Ia harusnya bisa menenangkan diri dalam sekejap, dengan otaknya yang cerdas, menyusun spekulasi bahwa rencana membeli lahan di pulau ini untuk resort barunya akan berhasil.

Hanya saja, sedari tadi siang, pikirannya tidak tetap pada jalur yang ia ijinkan. Melanglang buana pada satu sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Juga pada sebuah rumah yang entah kenapa belum bisa ia tapaki bahkan setelah beberapa jam mengumpulkan keberaniannya di sudut tak terlihat.

Dan gadis kecil itu. Mata bundar penuh yang hitam jernih yang amat mirip dengan miliknya. Benarkah dia? Ada perasaan ingin melayang, bahagia. Tapi ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendasari kebahagiaan itu. Juga ada perasaan takut, ingin membatalkan pertemua tak terduga dan apa yang ia lakukan untuk mengetahui dimana mereka tinggal.

Bagai dua dinding yang semakin merapat menghimpit dirinya, rasa sesak itu semakin lama semakin jelas adanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahwa kapal di hari itu, sekitar enam tahun lalu, mengarah pada pulau yang ini? Dimana semua memorinya? Apa segel itu terlalu lemah untuk menajamkan semuanya?

"Sasuke-_kun_…" namanya dipanggil, pelukan lembut hadir kemudian dari belakang punggungnya. Wangi shampo_ cherry_ yang tercium melalui tengkuknya, mengalirkan basah dari rambutnya yang masih setengah kering.

"Kau belum tidur?" jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya gumaman tidak jelas dibarengi gerak kepala gadis bersurai lembut yang menggeleng. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, beralih pada ranjang kekasihnya dan dengan santai berbaring di sana.

Sasuke memutar kursi, menatap pada wajah manis yang berbicara betapa indahnya pulau ini dengan cepat. Lelaki itu merasa aneh. Pada keadaan biasa, ia akan segera meninggalkan kursinya, ikut berbaring atau lebih sering memeluk perempuan itu dan membungkusnya dalam dekapan.

"…yang sangat bagus buat pertunangan kita nanti, terus…"

Hatinya akan mengembang, merasa dipenuhi dan merasa dicintai. Getaran emosinya akan menuntun insting untuk memiliki perempuan yang dua tahun ini menemani hari-harinya. Bahkan dengan suaranya-sekali lagi, di keadaan biasa-dia akan merangkum bibir itu, memaksanya agar diam sekaligus meronta sia-sia.

Ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke menemukan dirinya yang tidak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya, matanya tidak fokus, pikirannya tidak disana, telinganya ditutup oleh suara lain yang menangis. Perih, dan Sasuke merasa bersalah. Amat merasa bersalah.

"… ah, aku benar-benar berdebar-debar, Sasu-"

"Tidurlah, Sakura." Suaranya dalam, menatap tepat pada hijaunya manik gadisnya yang membelalak dengan rona merah yang segera menyebar.

"E-eh? D-disini?" Sakura bangkit, duduk dengan tubuh yang menahan getaran gembira. "Bagaimana k-kalau _Kaa-san_ ta-"

"Tidur di kamarmu sendiri, Sakura."

Lenyap sudah semua degup jantung was-was bercampur harapan bahagia di hati Sakura. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum, rona merahnya di pipi hilang. Tapi matanya masih melebar, sufiksnya masih berulang; "Eh?" dengan kebingungan.

Ini pertama kali baginya menghadapi Sasuke yang… mengusirnya. Tidak ada kalimat lain yang datang. Wajah Sasuke keburu terbenam pada kertas-kertas berisi proposal dan denah rencana ke depan untuk resortnya. Sempurna mengacuhkan Sakura. Bahkan saat pipinya yang pucat menerima kecupan hangat dari bibir mungil itu, bahkan saat telinganya menerima hangat dari bisikan manis berpesan mimpi indah yang bergetar.

Ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan pelan, ada lagi beban yang memojokkannya pada emosi asing yang datang menyakitkan. Ia menyetel diri untuk mengulang pekerjaannya, tapi suara itu secara tiba-tiba bermunculan dalam benaknya.

.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_J-jangan m-mende-kat!"_

"_Kaa-san."_

.

Kepalanya diserang pening, memutuskan berbaring, menatap langit-langit yang putih, berharap lupa. Tapi bayangan mereka semakin jelas, menjejalinya dengan begitu banyak penyesalan dan dosa masa lalu yang mati-matian ia kubur selama ini. Bagai zombie, memori ini menghampirinya dengan perlahan namun begitu menakutkan.

Ada keindahan disana, begitu banyak hal menyenangkan. Tapi semuanya terpuruk hanya karena ego anak yang tidak ingin terus menjadi yang kedua. Sejak kapan dia sudah berusaha melupakan semuanya? Dan dengan tidak sopannya mereka menyembul tiba-tiba, menyeretnya dalam kegamangan tanpa arah kompas yang jelas.

Sasuke membuat berbagai skenario, memikirkan langkah-langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan. Namun semuanya selalu bertumbuk pada satu cara terbaik yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Ia akan menemui Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi, meski wanita itu melemparinya dengan panci atau mengutuknya sejuta kali, ia harus bisa berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Pamit keluar, dengan alasan mencari rumah kepala desa yang ternyata sejak lima tahun lalu sudah berganti. Di sore hari, setelah menyelesaikan meeting via skype dengan beberapa investor asing, mobilnya menyala.

"Kau mau kemana? Ajak aku jalan-jalan, Sasu-_kun_." Sakura mendekat, masuk ke dalam mobil dengan spontan.

Sasuke menoleh, secara jujur menggunakan pandangan kesal kepada calon tunangannya yang cantik. "Besok saja, Sakura. Ada urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

Sakura bergeming, tetap memasang wajah manis dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Membalas tatapan kesal itu dengan binar dari irisnya yang kehijauan. "Urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku, Kau yang mengajakku ke pulau ini Sasu-_kun_~" tangan lembutnya menggapai lengan Sasuke, meremasnya dengan kuat sebagai sinyal bahwa kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Pusing itu kembali, meski tidak ada amarah yang keluar. Hela nafas berat dan debat beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya Sakura memenangkan debat melawan Sasuke. ada dua kemungkinan; Sasuke sedang sakit, atau Sasuke sedang terlalu gila untuk mengalah.

Sayangnya, semua kemungkinan tersebut tidak ada yang benar.

Mobil melaju, tidak ada pilihan lain. Rencananya tidak akan berjalan. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, terasa begitu berat meski pendengarannya kini terhibur oleh suara lembut Sakura yang menyanyi.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

Mereka berhenti di dekat jalan utama, memakirkan mobil di sebuah tepi jalan yang dijajari semak dan perdu, berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan yang dipagari pohon-pohon perdu pantai. Mendengarkan suara ombak, melaju begitu tenang dengan tempo yang alami.

Gadis itu mencopot sepatunya, pergi ke bibir pantai untuk mencelupkan kedua kakinya pada laut yang berkilau diterpa sinar mentari sore. Ia tertawa ketika ombak berhasil membasahi ujung-ujung celana selututnya. Tangannya melambai, memanggil Sasuke yang masih saja berdiri di jalan utama yang memang lebih tinggi dari pantai di bawahnya.

Kedua mata onyx itu sejenak hanya menatap keceriaan pada gadis yang sudah ia cintai sekarang ini. Melompat-lompat dan menghindari ombak, begitu menyenangkan. Begitu damai hingga rasanya ia bisa sejenak melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

"Tunggu disana." Katanya, kemudian kembali ke mobilnya untuk meletakkan kedua sepatunya.

Sore hari. Burung-burung sudah mulai terbang kembali kepada pepohonan tinggi di seberang sana untuk terlelap. Sore hari. Angin laut telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan memberikan tugas udara pada angin darat. Sore hari, ketika secara kebetulan, Sakura naik ke jalan utama, bertemu Naruto yang berjalan bersama wanita cantik dan seorang gadis kecil yang manis.

"Aku malas bertemu dengannya, Sakura-_chan_…"

Suara tawa meningkahi percakapan, jitakan khas dan akhirnya, "Kamu nggak boleh gitu, Naruto. Harusnya kalian baikan deh."

Naruto menggerutu, melepas gendongannya pada Cho dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan di samping kiri ibunya. "Aku nggak mau minta maaf, aku nggak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Dan sore hari, saat inisiatif dan ketidaktahuan Sakura membuat mereka mendekat pada mobil yang tertutupi perdu dan semak jalan. Mengajak ketiga orang itu bertemu dengan pemuda yang sebentar lagi bertunangan dengannya.

Jaraknya tidak kurang dari empat meter saat Sakura berlari, meneriakkan nama manusia itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Begitu nyaring, tidak berdosa sama sekali.

Namun kaki wanita itu melemah, secepat mungkin mencari pegangan pada lengan Naruto di sampingnya yang kaget melihat kelakuan anehnya. Ia ingin meneriakkan kata pulang, namun tenggorokannya dengan cepat mati suara saat kedua mata beningnya bertatapan dengan kedua onyx yang melebar tak percaya di depan sana.

"H-hi…" bahkan Sasuke sendiri kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyapa.

Tubuhnya diseret, mendekat. Sakura memperkenalkan pemuda yang ia cintai kepada wanita cantik itu.

"Hinata-_san_, ini calon suamiku. Namanya Sasuke. Ah, dia memang sangat tampan, tapi Hinata-_san_ tidak boleh terpesona dengannya yah."

Hening datang, tidak ada yang berusaha membenarkan apa yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi disana. Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Bahkan Cho hanya terdiam, meremas tangan kiri ibunya yang bebas dengan begitu erat.

Sore hari. Seakan ada arus listrik yang memberikan kejutan yang tidak pernah siap dihadapi, pertemuan gila ini mereaksikan segalanya.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

**Bersambung…**

**Jadi akhirnya keempat orang itu bertemu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, yang pasti nggak akan ada adegan pengusiran makhluk halus ^^**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**Amu B: **hehehe, pukpuk Amu-san. Dia bukan dokter kok ^^. Yoshaa

**Bunshin Anugerah ET: **ahahaha, karena dia itu gugup tapi juga gembira di waktu yang sama ^^. Ehehe, saya rasa konfliknya nggak rumit kok ^^. Yoshaaa

**Aoi Namikaze Kezia: **ahaha, kalau begitu anda peka :D. karena kalau nggak ada sesuatu, nggak jalan nih ficnya, hihihi. Oh, santai saja, tidak apa-apa, saya senang membaca review dari anda ^^

**Hqhqhq: **kalo gitu, pliiis review pliiisss :D

**Rowena: **Ah, saya diancam nih? Hihihi, masih berlanjut kok ceritanya, apapun bisa terjadi. Hihi

**Meong-chan: **cerita masih berlanjut, ending apapun bisa terjadi. Huehehe ^^, yoshaaa

**Michinaru Nurarihyon: **eh? Apanya yang rame Michinaru-san? Bukan nggak mau tanggung jawab, tapi masih takut banget. Hahaha, soal akhirnya Hinata sama siapa atau tidak sama siapa-siapa, selama ceritanya masih berlanjut, apapun bisa terjadi. Hihihi. ^^, Terima kasih yaa

**Andypraze: **^^, Terima kasih, tidak apa-apa, saya sudah sangat senang dengan mambaca review dari anda :D

**Ran Tachibana: **ahaha, sou ka? Sebenarnya saya nggak tahu ending cerita aslinya lho… ahaha, cuma sempet liat episode satu, dua dan sudah (yang lain baca sinopsisnya)… nggak bisa liat lagi, soalnya mayoritas penghuni kos suka acara lain ^^, jadi endingnya nanti versi saya. Hehehe.

**Arip scarlet: **yap, yang nguntit si Sasuke ^^. Eum… nggak juga sih, hehe

**Karena saya butuh bahan bakar, saya minta reviewnya ya… apapun ^^**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	6. Chapter 6: The Right

**Halo~ **

**Chapter ini akan membawa masa lalu Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi tidak lengkap, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: ****set AU, slice of life, saya tetap menambahkan warn berupa; 'lil OOC', Romance, Hurt/Comfort genrenya.**** Typo? Sorry.**** Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih**

**Keterangan umur**

**Hinata: 25 tahun**

**Cho: 5 tahun**

**Naruto dan Sakura: 23 tahun**

**Sasuke: 24 tahun**

**This is my story… enjoy please **

**Soba ni Iru Kara**

**-.-**

**Chapter ****6: The Right**

.

.

.

**Musim semi, April tujuh tahun lalu…**

Ada semacam pergerakan udara yang membawa perubahan musim di atas Kota Tokyo. Seperti masa peralihan yang diperlukan supaya beberapa hal tidak mengagetkan saat berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Tiap musim, angin yang berbeda datang dengan rajin dan lembut. Namun, gadis itu tidak bisa lepas terpesona pada wangi angin yang menggugurkan beberapa helai kelopak bunga bersama langkahnya.

Ia berdiri lama, menghirup udara di tempat baru yang terus mengusiknya lewat mimpi beberapa hari terakhir. "_Finally~_" dan gumamannya membawa diri itu melangkah, melebur bersama para mahasiswa baru Todai yang bersiap mengikuti upacara pembukaan. Melewati sebuah kamar mandi wanita, ia masuk. Memeriksa apakah rambutnya ada salah helai yang mencuat atau bedak tipisnya yang mungkin saja berubah tidak rata.

Usianya 18 tahun, wajah dan senyumannya yang canggung menyimpan debaran jantung menggila karena rasa bahagia bisa melepas label 'remaja ababil' menjadi 'agen perubahan' sebentar lagi. Gadis itu sekali lagi menatap cermin sebelum berjalan keluar dengan mantap. Bersama rombongan lain, masuk pada aula besar yang disiapkan untuk menyambut mereka.

Rektor Universitas menaiki podium, mengucapkan selamat datang dan sambutan. Gadis itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sambutan yang panjang itu. Matanya yang perak menerawang jauh, pada kelas dan laboratorium serta banyak bau obat-obatan yang akan memeluknya dari berbagai arah.

Jas putih, panggilan _'Sensei'_, gelar dokter muda. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman bahagianya. Mimpinya terasa dekat sekali.

.

.

.

**September, tujuh tahun lalu…**

"T-tunangan…sa-ma I-itachi-_nii_?" ia membelalak, wajahnya yang putih mendadak diserang warna lain yang mencapai batas telinganya. Ayah di depannya mengangguk, memasang senyum sebisanya, menggapai tubuh putri semata wayangnya itu dalam pelukan.

Rasanya ia tidak rela bila harus menyerahkan putri cantiknya pada ranah bisnis demi ekonomi keluarganya. Namun, ia juga tidak memiliki jalan lain untuk tetap mempertahankan jalan cita-cita putrinya yang semua orang tahu; memerlukan biaya besar.

Hiashi pikir, putrinya akan menangis, dipaksa tunangan dalam usia yang bahkan belum mencapai kepala dua. Hiashi pikir, putrinya akan marah, memukulinya dengan tanpa sopan santun lagi karena merenggut kebebasan status _'single'_-nya. Hiashi pikir… namun pikirannya beralih dengan cepat, berjungkir balik dalam sesuatu yang ia yakini bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu tersenyum, suara tawanya yang lembut membelai pendengaran sang pria tua. Kedua tangan pendek itu mengeratkan pelukan, mengijinkan detak jantung yang tidak normal itu didengar oleh sang ayah.

.

.

.

Dirinya tidak menangis seperti lakon drama sedih yang dinikahkan di usia dini pada umumnya. Tidak memberontak seperti peran utama gadis pada dorama yang minggu lalu menaikkan_ rate_-nya. Ia adalah dirinya sendiri, ia bahagia, namun tidak bisa disebut melayang. Ia memiliki kontrol, sangat kuat dan bersahaja.

Tubuhnya berbaring, matanya berat, namun sama sekali tidak berhasil terpejam dalam mimpi. Berpindah posisi pun sama saja, sia-sia. Ia akan memutuskan untuk mengambil sebotol susu saat jendela kamarnya menerima ketukan bersandi yang unik.

Keputusannya berubah dalam sekejap, mengamati jendelanya dalam jarak aman, berkata "_Password_."

"Hh… bukan saatnya untuk itu, Hinata." Suara di luar mengeluh, "Cepat buk-"

"_Password_nya, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu terkikik geli, menikmati apa yang ia lakukan untuk menggoda teman masa kecil yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Hening beberapa detik di luar, sampai suara lelaki itu kembali terdengar. "_Bunny-bunny pyon berlari-lari di ladang tulip_." Dan tergelak lagi tawa dari gadis yang tak mampu menahan emosi lucunya. Suara di luar tampak kesal, kembali menggedor-gedor jendela dengan sumpah akan memecahkannya jika dalam hitungan sepuluh tidak dibuka juga.

"…sembilan…"

Gadis itu masih tersenyum lebar, merentangkan tangannya dan mengatakan angka terakhir dengan riang di bingkai jendela yang terbuka, "Sepuluh!"

Pemuda itu segera meloncat masuk, tanpa memandang lagi pada gadis yang masih tertawa di belakangnya. Rona merah di pipinya perlu di selamatkan, setidaknya di hadapan gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas, memilih kursi belajar sebagai tempat duduknya sebelum mengatakan apa yang membuatnya nekad berlari malam-malam ke rumah ini.

"Kenapa bertunangan dengan Itachi-_nii_?"

Rambut panjang berwarna gelap itu berkibar lembut ditiup angin yang masuk dari jendela, menempatkan diri di samping ranjang dan mengedikkan kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Belum, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kenapa?" balik bertanya, dan menemukan kedua mata serupa gerhana kelam yang jernih itu menunduk, menghindarinya.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tubuhnya yang berkeringat, bergetar. Ia kacau, hatinya. "Tidak boleh." Katanya kemudian, lirih dan masih menunduk.

"Eh?" sungguh, gadis itu tidak mengerti, pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ingin ia mengerti. Tubuhnya dibawannya mendekat, berjongkok, mencari kedua mata onyx itu demi sebuah penjelasan logis. "Ada apa?"

"_Suki_."

Suara musim gugur menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang memerah, menjalari malam dengan udara yang lebih dingin dari kelembapan sebulan yang lalu.

Gumaman itu tidak mencapai telinganya, hanya gerak bibir yang bahkan terlalu samar ia jabarkan karena gaya rambut pemuda itu yang menuruni wajahnya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk bangkit, mungkin satu gelas susu untuk mereka berdua bisa menjadi pilihan yang baik.

Namun tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti, keseimbangannya runtuh dan jatuh begitu saja pada dada pemuda yang kemudian memeluknya erat. Awalnya terasa heran, ia tertawa kecil, berusaha berdiri sendiri dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi selanjutnya, hanya ada sentakan asing yang menghampiri seluruh jaringan sarafnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Dan pelukannya yang posesif, mengerat.

"Aku menyukaimu." Lebih jelas, artikulasinya tidak dapat dibantah.

Tubuh gadis itu kaku, tegang dan tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya tidak bisa untuk berdegup normal. Kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu menjalarinya dari berbagai arah. Membungkus dirinya yang lebih pendek dengan pelukan yang sulit dimengerti. Dalam beberapa detik, seolah tubuhnya menjelma bagai patung yang berhati.

Ketika satu detik dia mendapatkan keberaniannya, ia melakukan pergerakan baru. Kedua tangannya, sekuat tenaga mendorong dada pemuda yang terus memeluknya. Bertubi-tubi memohon untuk dilepaskan, meronta, dan gugupnya sedikit demi sedikit mencuri nafasnya.

Ia kelelahan, terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menemukan mata mereka bertemu begitu dekatnya. Satu tangan besar itu menangkup sisi wajahnya, mencengkeram pandangan demi menyampaikan semua yang pemuda itu ingin ungkapkan. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir, ketakutan mengalahkan semua kewarasannya dan gerak merontanya kembali lagi.

Ia tidak siap, pun tidak ingin ini semua terjadi.

Bibirnya direnggut paksa, tidak dibiarkan lepas meski wajahnya memerah kehabisan oksigen. Sama sekali hanya ciuman sepihak, tanpa menggubris pukulan lemah gadis yang mulai menangis.

Sampai pada batasnya, kepala mereka berjarak. Gadis itu tak sanggup berdiri, jatuh terduduk, menolak uluran tangan pemuda yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Pergi." Suaranya lemah, putus asa. Seperti semua hal buruk menghampirinya dan mengganggu stabilitasnya dalam sekali waktu.

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak, "Kenapa bukan aku yang-"

"Pergi." Lagi, dan kini tak mampu dilawan.

Tiada kenyamanan lagi. Semua kebahagiaan seolah baru saja dikirim pada lubang hitam yang tak mampu memutar balik. Hampa dan rasa sesak melingkupi dengan cepat, aura ramahnya berubah defensif, dan pemuda itu tidak lagi memiliki alasan yang patut diperjuangkan untuk terus berdiri disana. Melompat dengan mudahnya, keluar dari kamar tersebut dan berlari pulang.

Ada detik-detik dimana udara dalam lingkarannya menghimpit semua perasaanya, menyuruhnya menyerah. Dan gadis itu menyerah, pada hal-hal semu yang mengobrak-abrik hatinya begitu cepat. Kepalanya menunduk pelan, menekuk lutut dan membuang semuanya disana.

Air matanya mengalir, isakannya tidak terdengar, tapi kejadian tak terduga tadi sudah cukup untuk mengajarinya sebuah perih atas kebimbangan.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih sama megahnya dari terakhir kali Hinata bisa mengingatnya. Meja panjang yang dipagari puluhan kursi makan tak bertuan, set piring lengkap yang tertelungkup hormat meski makanan yang disediakan hanya memusat pada satu ujung meja.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan menikah muda, Hinata-_chan_…" Wanita anggun itu menuntunnya, terus saja menceritakan betapa dirinya dulu juga harus menikah di usia muda. "Wanita akan cepat menjadi dewasa dan terampil dalam berbagai hal jika sudah menikah."

Sejujurnya, kalau dibolehkan, Hinata hanya ingin makan malam biasa. Di sebuah kedai restoran keluarga dengan pakaian santai yang melindunginya dari dingin. Bukan _dinner a la_ bangsawan yang membuatnya harus memakai gaun tanpa lengan yang dipilih Mikoto Uchiha untuknya.

Hanya saja, raut wajah bahagia Sang Ayah dan guratnya yang seolah kembali menemukan semangat hidup tidak membiarkan egonya menceploskan gagasan sederhananya. Demi menghormati apapun, ia diam, ia tersenyum, bertingkah sesopan mungkin, seanggun mungkin dengan berperan sebagai _lady_ yang baik.

Meskipun hatinya sudah ketakutan dari awal.

Tenang, Hinata. Toh, malam ini ia bisa melihat Itachi-_nii_ lagi setelah sekian lama.

Tapi semua bayangan yang dirancang indah dalam khayalan gadis itu hanya tinggal dalam kotak bernama mimpi. Ia perlu bangun, namun ia hanya perlu sadar bahwa Itachi-_nii_ sudah berubah banyak sekali. Tidak ada lagi keramahannya yang menyenangkan, tidak ada lagi kenyamanan seorang kakak yang menenangkan, hanya tersisa Itachi dan auranya yang tak tersentuh.

Makan malam berjalan lancar. Hinata tidak banyak bicara, bahkan membantah. Yang keluar darinya hanya senyuman dan persetujuan belaka. Terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia memerlukan waktu untuk berbicara serius dengan calon suami yang tenang di depannya. Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa, belum memiliki keberanian atau mengetahui diplomasi melawan pengusaha besar yang sejak dari kecil banyak membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Pun kini, membantunya menjadi salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran universitas ternama.

Hinata melemparkan pandangannya pada kursi di sisi Mikoto Uchiha saat hidangan penutup datang.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ sedang banyak tugas sekolah. Ahaha, maklum, sebentar lagi dia ujian akhir. Jadi tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita."

Tidak apa, itu membuat Hinata lega, sebenarnya.

Yang membuat Hinata hampir menyerah pada egonya hanya pria yang seolah tidak lagi ia kenal di hadapannya. Ada dorongan aneh yang menyentuh punggungnya, dengan sedikit menarik nafas, kepalanya mendongak, pandangannya mencari pada dua onyx yang juga menatapnya.

Itachi tersenyum, tanpa bicara, lalu meneruskan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Sama sekali tidak peduli, bahwa gadis didepannya, yang berdandan begitu cantik, yang menyanggul rambutnya begitu manis, hanya untuk mendapatkan sambutan hangat darinya, terpuruk pada kesalahan yang dipersalahkan.

Tidak mengerti. Tiada mengetahui.

Dari lantai atas, tersembunyi di balik tangga pualam, bungsu Uchiha meremas kertas soalnya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai meminjam buku untuk dasar-dasar teori praktikumnya minggu ini saat tiba-tiba hujan datang. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas, menemukan sebuah payung biru gelap yang selalu menemaninya. Arlojinya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri membentuk sudut, analogi waktu yang menyatakan bahwa malam sudah begitu larut.

"Pantas sepi…" helaan nafasnya menguap membentuk kabut. Tapak-tapak kakinya memecah aliran air karena hujan membuat genangan di beberapa tempat. _Heels_-nya yang coklat tidak akan dipakai besok, batinnya.

Apartemennya berjarak sekitar lima belas menit dari perpustakaan kampus. Tapi dia sudah berhenti melangkah di menit ke sembilan. Semua sendinya melemas begitu saja, sarafnya melemah dan sungguh matanya terasa begitu berat ketika hidungnya dipaksa mencium sesuatu; obat bius.

Gelap total, namun ia ingat, tubuhnya terjaga dengan baik pada seorang pemuda yang tidak ingin ia temui.

-.-

Lantainya melunak, hangat dan empuk. Suara air yang mengetuk-ketuk jendela luar menderas dengan dingin yang seolah menyerang seluruh kulitnya. Ketika ia mencoba membuka mata, pening menyerangnya perlahan. Ia mengerjap, menarik nafas sebelum melakukannya lagi. Dirinya mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang lunglai, mencoba bangkit, tapi bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Hanya sebuah suara dengkuran halus saat pendengarannya menajam yang membuatnya menoleh dan menyesali apa yang tidak pernah ia niatkan. Hatinya didatangi begitu banyak gemuruh petir yang mengambil seluruh kebahagiaannya dalam sekejap. Asumsi-asumsi yang terbangun hanya bermuara pada kemungkinan terburuk yang menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Selimutnya melorot, tubuhnya telanjang, di sampingnya pemuda itu tertidur, sama telanjangnya.

Untuk sekian detik, rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak, nafasnya berhenti berhembus.

Hinata mudah menangis, tapi baru pertama kali ini tangisannya datang dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Suaranya yang terisak, selangkangannya yang perih, dan tubuh dinginnya yang bergetar, apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Ia kalut bukan buatan, panik, emosinya membludak, tapi ia terlalu marah untuk melampiaskannya.

Pemuda itu terbangun, memandang ke samping dan menemukan gadis itu memeluk lututnya begitu defensif.

"Hinata?" nama pertama yang ia ucapkan, ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa gadis itu menangis begitu menyakitkan. "Hinata…" tangannya terulur, hangatnya sekejap menyentuh pundak yang bergetar itu setelah detik berikutnya ditepis dengan kasar.

"K-ke-napa… ak-u…" ia merutuk, menghempaskan semuanya dalam suaranya yang tersendat. "…ko-tor, su-sudah… ak-u, ko-kotor…"

Sebuah pelukan merangkum dirinya, erat… dan putus asa. Gadis itu memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri di antara isak tangisnya yang belum mau berhenti. Sampai ia kelelahan, merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi punya kekuatan untuk lepas. Ia pasrah, menangis pada dada telanjang yang menjalarkan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

Pada waktu-waktu dimana isaknya tidak lagi seperih tadi, bahunya tidak lagi berguncang hebat seperti tadi, dan kulitnya yang hangat tidak merinding takut seperti tadi, gumaman dalam itu menyentuh pendengarannya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Tapi air matanya kembali mengalir, pun lelaki itu. Menyebabkan rambut gelap panjang si gadis menerima basah selain keringat.

"H-hinata, ma-maafkan aku." Suaranya menjadi lirih, menahan isak atas rasa takut dan rasa sesal yang menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Tangannya yang memeluk, mengeratkan gerakannya. Posesif, ingin didengarkan, ingin dianggap lebih dari pada seorang bungsu.

Dalam kamar, atmosfer berubah dengan cepat. Mengikuti pergerakan angin yang membawa suasana seperti pergantian musim yang teratur. Emosi mudah berkembang, meledak, dan dipadamkan dengan paksa. Akan ada banyak kekeliruan yang terjadi jika ia tidak mengambil langkah terbaik. Ia ingin melindungi manusia dalam pelukannya, memilikinya seutuh hati yang menemukan tempatnya pulang.

"Itachi tidak akan mencintaimu." Ia memulai, suaranya yang serak menahan tangis, ia tekan kuat-kuat. Tidak lagi lirih, namun dipaksakan tegas. "Ini hanya karena kau bisa dimanfaatkan, Hinata…"

Pada dasarnya, semuanya memang telah dirancang apik oleh tali-tali di sekitarnya yang tidak mampu ia lawan. Kapasitas dirinya sebagai perempuan terdekat yang mudah dimanfaatkan karena posisi ayahnya yang terus bergantung pada keluarga besar itu, membuat semuanya terasa pahit, bahkan dalam cara termanis sekalipun.

Benar, tidak akan ada cinta. Pernikahan itu hanya sebagai syarat dan perisai bagi Itachi yang seminggu lalu mengaku pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dirinya memiliki orientasi rasa suka yang berbeda.

Hinata, hanya sebagai tudung. Ia cantik, baik hati, dan mudah untuk dimanfaatkan. Apa yang lebih baik dari itu?

Itachi yang ia kagumi, entah kemana perginya kepribadiannya yang dulu selalu menyebar hangat. Sasuke yang ia sayangi, entahlah… kenapa tega merusak semua yang harusnya ia sanggup pertahankan.

"Ak-aku akan bertanggung jawab." Pemuda yang masih memeluknya menawarkan sandaran lain dengan harapan yang ingin ia gapai. "Aku janji, Hinata. Kau hanya akan jadi milikku."

Rasanya ironis sekali. Hinata ingin berpegang pada janji anak lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA, pada pemuda yang mengambil harga dirinya secara paksa.

Mungkinkah?

Kemudian meninggalkan asa yang sudah dibangun cerah oleh Ayahnya untuk masa depannya kelak, berkesempatan menjadi isteri dari Uchiha Itachi yang entah sejak kapan ia tumbuhkan rasa yang terpendam meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bisakah?

Ketika semua kemungkinan bermunculan, dengan liar menggerogoti ketenangan yang tersisa dari jiwanya, air matanya kembali menurun. Basah, menyakitkan, terlalu perih untuk ditahan.

**^^ Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

**Mizu, waktu sekarang…**

Dua orang itu mengasingkan diri dari ruang tengah yang mendadak ramai karena Cho memiliki teman baru yang cantik dan bersuara merdu. Ia dan _Jii-san_ tidak lagi bermain puzzle, ada biskuit dan dongeng menarik yang dibawa perempuan berambut merah muda lembut itu dalam buku dongeng yang suka ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa disini?"

"Naruto-_san_ hanya menyewa kamar, tidak lebih."

Lelaki yang masih berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya itu menarik nafas panjang, mengeluarkannya dalam dorongan keras tanpa suara. "Tidak bisakah dia mencari tempat lain? Dan kenapa kau mau?"

Wanita itu menjawab cepat, "Aku tidak tahu dan bukan urusanmu."

Sependek itu masalah Naruto diselesaikan. Hinata tidak ingin memperpanjang apa yang ia tidak ketahui tentang Naruto dan lelaki di sampingnya ini. keperluannya disini hanya akan membicarakan masalah yang diajukan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu.

"Dia anakku, kan, Hinata?"

Dan konversasi inti dimulai.

Yang menjawabnya hanya desahan angin darat yang bertiup melebarkan layar-layar perahu para nelayan pencari tuna. Begitu hening, pada suara ombak dari kejauhan, mengatakan bahwa semua ini rasanya sangat menakutkan untuk dibuka ulang.

"Anakku." Dia menjawab, lirih. Menahan embun mata yang menaungi sudut kelopak matanya. Ada banyak sekali perasaan memiliki saat mengatakannya. Seolah menegaskan bahwa hanya dia yang boleh menetapkan hak kepemilikan tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dadanya sesak sekali. Tangannya bergetar, berkali-kali menggenggam kuat pinggiran teras yang ia duduki demi mencari keberanian berbicara dengan sosok di sampingnya ini. "Anakku juga, Hinata. Anak ki-"

"Tidak ada 'Kita', Sasuke-kun! Cho hanya milikku." Ada ketakutan, tapi lebih banyak rasa takut akan kehilangan yang membuat hatinya menguat. Memantapkan diri untuk menghadapi sosok bungsu Uchiha ini secara empat mata.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi penyesalannya seumur hidup; membiarkan Sakura memimpin rombongan sore lalu untuk mendesak dimana Naruto tinggal di pulau ini. Hinata terlalu tercekat untuk bicara, tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk menolak. Dan ada sesuatu yang terasa murni dan penuh rasa sayang yang tidak sanggup ia abaikan dari kedua mata sewarna zamrud lembut yang mudah berteman dengan anaknya.

Tapi ini juga adalah kesempatannya. Kesempatan untuk selamanya memutuskan hubungan yang telah lama ia kubur. Kesempatan untuk menegaskan haknya atas kepemilikan putri tersayangnya dari tangan orang lain. Dan kesempatan, untuk memberikan ruang pada hatinya menyambut ketenangan yang lebih menjanjikan selain membenci sosok yang pernah ia sayangi.

Entah berapa kali, Sasuke kembali menghela nafas keras. "Jadi, namanya Cho…" entah untuk siapa ia berkata, yang ada hanya mulutnya yang ingin terus bicara.

"Dia manis dan terlihat cerdas. Pasti menyenangkan mendengar tawanya setiap hari…" dan nadanya terdengar sedih. "… aku, entahlah. Mungkin karena mata besarnya yang serupa denganku, melihatnya pertama kali… dan, aku menyayanginya begitu saja. Bahkan…" lagi, menghela nafas.

"… saat aku masih ragu dia anakku…"

"Dia tidak pernah menjadi anakmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" kedua mata bulannya memandang pada pancaran onyx yang menajam, terluka, namun ingin diakui.

Sasuke menggeram, "Cho pantas tahu, Hinata. Suatu hari, dia akan bertanya siapa ayahnya. Dia berhak tahu!"

"Karena itu aku mengarang sosok ayah yang ia kagumi. Kau tidak boleh mengakuinya."

Matanya berkaca-kaca, satu kedipan saja, semuanya tumpah menjadi tangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sedih, merasa bersalah, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus semua dosanya. "Aku berhak untuk memeluknya, Hinata… menyayanginya."

"A-ayah Cho adalah seorang nelayan tuna. Baik hati dan murah senyum. D-dia tewas karena badai di tengah laut dan tidak pernah ditemukan jasadnya. K-arena itu, dia menjadi malaikat." Wanita itu kembali mempertemukan pasang mata mereka. "Jangan pernah merusaknya, Sasuke-_kun_. Cho sangat mengidolakan nelayan itu… menyayanginya meski hanya bayangan semu. Kau…"

Ia menarik nafas, terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan semuanya dalam satu kali nafas. "… hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya. K-kumohon…"

Pemuda itu menatap pada kedua perak yang basah, tidak percaya kepada cerita konyol yang barusan ia dengar. Sejak kapan ia jadi nelayan? Sejak kapan ia harus kalah dengan seorang tokoh fiktif yang bahkan dikagumi darah dagingnya sendiri?

Ia tertohok, sangat dalam. Menangis pun tidak ada artinya. Ia ingin menolak gagasan itu. Persetan dengan apa yang ia akan hancurkan, ia ingin… setidaknya bebas untuk menyayangi gadis kecil yang dari awal mula sudah mengambil begitu banyak ruang dalam hatinya.

Tapi kemudian, hangat tangan-tangan pucat itu menggenggam kedua tangan besarnya. Meremasnya kuat-kuat seolah hidupnya akan bercerai berai jika Sasuke berani mengeluarkan idenya dalam aksi nyata.

Lirih, kepala wanita itu menunduk, menjatuhkan air matanya pada punggung tangan kanannya yang terbuka. "K-kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan sesak yang tak henti menusuknya dari dalam. Ia tidak mengerti apa namanya, hanya saja, karena satu pelukan yang ia lakukan, merangkum tubuh gemetar Hyuuga yang menangis tertahan di depannya, ia menemukan kelegaan luar biasa.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, namanya rindu.

Pelukan itu tidak lagi seposesif dulu, erat namun hangat. Ringan, hanya ingin menyalurkan pertanyaan apakah tidak ada lagi jalan untuknya menemukan pencerahan terbaik? Dan pun, wanita itu pasrah, saat hidung bernafas hangat itu menyentuh ubun-ubun rambut panjangnya, ia terdiam. Menyadari bahwa meskipun ada banyak kebencian dan kemarahan yang bercokol dalam hatinya, lelaki itu tetap orang naif sama yang selalu membuatnya menangis.

Sedari kecil, hingga sedewasa ini.

Dan seorang lagi, pirang bermata biru, dari balik pintu teras, menatap sendu pada dua orang yang harusnya ia berikan privasi. Telinganya mungkin tidak setajam kelinci, tapi ia tahu, matanya yang jernih bisa membaca, bahwa ada masa lalu yang rumit di antara dua manusia di luar sana.

Sasuke, Hinata, dan Cho.

Secara fisik dan fenotip yang ia ketahui, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa sang Nona Kecil memiliki hubungan darah dengan bungsu Uchiha sukses itu. Kemungkinannya bertambah besar karena afeksi aneh yang ia intip dari dua manusia itu.

Dan, jujur… ia tidak menyukainya.

Jika Hinata menegaskan kepemilikannya atas Cho sebagai orang tua tunggal satu-satunya, pemuda itu, yang bermata sewarna langit musim panas, ingin… menegaskan hatinya atas kegamangan rasa cemburu yang tiba-tiba saja masuk perlahan dalam dirinya.

**^^Soba ni Iru Kara^^**

**Masih bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**The Right' bisa diartikan sebagai 'kebenaran', bisa juga sebagai 'hak'.**

**Ada isu FFn bakal ditutup, benarkah? Saya was-was sekali…**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**Yuu-ni: **Terima kasih ya… ah, akhirnya nanti pasti ketahuan kok seiring cerita berjalan ^^

**JihanFitrina-chan: **tapi susah lho nyingkirin rasa sayang sama cinta pertama, hehehe

**Guest: **sipp, chapter 6 ini udah saya panjangin ^^

**Sf: **hehehe… yang pasti nggak MadaHina kok ^^

**Amu B: **Yap, anda benar. Hinata emang dulunya mahasiswi kedokteran. Hehe. Ah, Sakura-san emang manis kok ^^. Sipp, chapter ini lebih panjang kok… terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Andypraze: **ahaha, tapi ini bukan penyakit asma kok, sungguh ^^. Baru pertama kali bikin drama MC, pasti banyak kekurangan, hehehe. Yah, saya juga nggak terlalu suka yang berat-berat, susah bawanya. Nggak ada bashing chara kok ^^. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Ran tachibana: **ehehehe, sou ka? Ah, saya jadi malu… rencana chapter, saya belum tahu ^^. Saya hanya ngikutin alir aja. Hehe

**Guest: **okke ^^

**Aoi Namikaze Kezia: **reaksinya bisa diduga di chapter ini ^^. Ahaha, pair ending ya? Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**K: **kalo baca chapter ini pasti nangkep ^^

**Raihanah aja gin: **ehehe, bisa jadi… tapi selama saya masih suka lompat2 ide, cerita masih berjalan, kemungkinan tersebut dan lain sebagainya bisa juga jadi sih ^^

**Review? Yes! I need the fuel…**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
